La ultima aventura de los merodeadores
by Aguamarina
Summary: Este es un fic de mi amiga Cat shade a mi me gusto mucho y espero lo disfruten! les daria un resumen pero como no se toda la historia no quiero decir mentiras, en verdad espero le den una oportunidad , no se defraudarán!


LOS MERODEADORES

Y La ultima aventura

De:Cat

¡Hola, antes que nada aclarar, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una admiradora mas de su trabajo, y que ha decidido escribir un fic de algunos de sus personajes (mas específicamente sobre los merodeadores), no tiene nada que ver con los libros, no quiero lucrar, ni nada por el estilo, solo divertirme un poco al escribir esta historia, ok?. Aclaro que hasta ahora solo he leído hasta el libro 5. Los cuales me hicieron el favor de prestarme.

La última semana de agosto, ese día en especial el sol iluminaba de manera gloriosa y una suave brisa se dejaba sentir; la mañana era tan agradable que la gente que se dirigía al trabajo lucia contenta. Entre aquella multitud, un chico alto de complexión delgada, cabello negro y despeinado, cuyos ojos avellana se escondían detrás de unas pequeñas y redondas gafas; se distinguía, no tanto por su apariencia, si no mas bien por lo que cargaba, un gran baúl, una pequeña bolsa de piel, una jaula donde una lechuza de color rojizo se tambaleaba tranquilamente y una especie de escoba al hombro, no parecía estarle causando mucho problema el cargar todo aquello, tanto así que hasta podría decirse esquivaba con facilidad a la gente de alrededor.

Finalmente llego a lo que parecía una taberna de mala muerte, de aspecto sucio y viejo, en cuyo letrero portaba el nombre del establecimiento: El Caldero Chorreante.

Cuantas veces no paso por el mismo lugar y es que en el fondo del establecimiento, se hallaba la entrada al callejón Diagon, un sitio como ningún otro en todo Londres, un lugar donde los magos como el, podían conseguir todo tipo de cosas mágicas y artilugio que ni en sueños gente normal y sin magia a la que ellos llamaban muggles, podría imaginarse. Al entrar se dirigió donde el dependiente, aun faltaba una hora para encontrarse con sus amigos, con los cuales, tres días antes se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse en ese mismo sitio, donde pasarían la ultima semana de vacaciones.

Después de instalarse en su habitación se recostó en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo, recordando los años pasados en Hogwarts, y es que este seria su ultimo año en el colegio, al no poder decidirse por una carrera en especifico, no dudo en matricularse en todas las materias que le parecieran importantes y es que el ciertamente podía darse ese lujo, era de los primeros en la clase, un excelente deportista y...

-Por Dios, James Potter!...¿nunca se te quitara lo vanidoso y ególatra?-Se había dicho a si mismo en voz alta.

Y no era para menos, pues casi seis años le tomo entender el por que no se había esforzado en conocer a aquella linda pelirroja que ahora le robaba el corazón, pero con suerte y un poco de ayuda, maduro lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo pesado que llegaba a ser en ratos, y lo mejor de todo, gracias a eso el sexto año fue una gloria para el, pues las circunstancias se dieron de tal manera que Lily Evans, lo conoció mejor, tanto que se estuvieron frecuentando en verano, el mejor de su vida, salvo por las veces que Sirius lo visitaba y se ponía en plan de molestar. Si; ¿como olvidarse de el?

Sirius Black, su mejor amigo en el mundo, casi un hermano el cual vivió dos años con el y su familia y ese ultimo verano se limito a visitarlo periódicamente, pues un tío del muchacho, Alphard, le heredo una fuerte cantidad de oro y se mudo, comenzando a vivir solo. ¿Exactamente que estuvo haciendo su amigo?... lo ignoraba, pues en ese aspecto, Sirius era muy reservado, aunque por los comentarios de Remus, se entero que el pelinegro trabajaba afanosamente y se la vivía contento.

Remus J.Lupin, otro de sus mejores amigos, solo tuvieron la oportunidad de verse una vez en todas las vacaciones, y es que el castaño tenia muchas ocupaciones y preocupaciones y no era para menos dada su condición, sus padres se habían vuelto de lo mas estrictos a medida que fue mordido por un hombre lobo y dado que esto era un tabú todavía, debía esforzarse por mantener oculta su naturaleza, pero a el y a Sirius no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo, Remus seguía siendo Remus y todas las aventuras que habían tenido fueron a causa de que Lupin era un licántropo. Pero aun tenía sus dudas de Peter Pettigrew y lo que opinaba de esto ultimo.

Peter Pettigrew, casi no tuvo noticias de el en el verano y la única contestación que había llegado de parte del chico era que los vería en el expreso a Hogwarts, pues al parecer estaba muy ocupado, lo cual James sabía que eso significaba que el chico estaba castigado, seguramente por alguna torpeza que hizo.

Miro el reloj de la pared, marcaba las once en punto no tardarían en llegar Lily, Sirius y Remus, ¿que harían llegando, exactamente no lo sabía, pero se moría de ganas por verlos. Al bajar, busco con la mirada en el lugar por si los veía, pero era muy pronto quizá, solo atino a sentarse y esperar, al cabo de cinco minutos, entraban un chico delgado y alto de cabello largo y negro que caía de forma elegante y desordenada sobre la cara de su dueño el cual reía amenamente, venia seguido de una chica bajita de cabellos rojizos y ojos verde esmeralda que platicaba amenamente con otro varón de cabello castaño y que si se veía alto, comparado con el trigueño se veía corto de estatura, cada uno cargando sus respectivos equipajes.

-¡Hey, Prongs! .-El de cabello negro agitaba la mano efusivo, al tiempo en que iba acortando la distancia entre uno y otro.-¡No sabes lo que te he extrañado!.-

-¡Suelta, Padfoot!.-Intentaba soltarse del abrazo que le daba el de cabellos negros con afán de molestarlo.-¿Que? …¡apenas nos vimos ayer!-

-Pero es que para mi ha sido como si fueran ¡años!-Seguía el otro mientras le revolvía el cabello.-Pero imagino que has de extrañarla mas a ella ¿no?-Señalaba ahora a la pelirroja que los veía de manera divertida.

-Hola, James.-Una sonrisa escapaba de los labios de ella.

-Hola, Lily... este... y… ¿como te ha ido?-

-Y… ¿como esperas que le haya ido, a penas la viste ayer.-El pelinegro se echaba un poco de cabello hacia atrás dejando unos ojos grises al descubierto, mientras lo veía con algo de picardía.

-Y tu ¿como sabes eso?-El castaño se giraba para verlo algo intrigado.

-Como que ¿como? Que los he visto a penas ayer por la tarde, era domingo, tenia a fuerza que ir a comer con mi mejor amigo.-Al decir esto tomaba al mencionado por el cuello al tiempo en que lo señalaba como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿A comer?-El castaño le veía con algo de incredulidad.

-Pero, Moony, ¿me crees tu capaz de querer interrumpir la cita adrede?-Ponía una cara de lo más angelical.

-Padfoot, yo solo me pregunto ¿si conoces tú eso que llaman celos al ser desplazado?-Remus lo veía inquisidoramente.-Pero ya, deja eso, vamos a ver si aun hay cuartos vacíos, Evans, dame tu equipaje, lo dejare en tu cuarto, es justo que estés con James un rato sin este.- Sonreía de una manera amable.

-Gracias, Lupin. -La chica fijaba sus ojos verdes en los del chico.

-Te he dicho que me digas solo Remus.- El de cabellos castaños, hacia un movimiento con su varita para encantar su equipaje y el de Lily, una de las ventajas de estar ya en séptimo año.

-Y yo te he dicho que me digas Lily.-

-Tu ganas, Lily, bueno regresamos en un momento.-Al decir esto empujo a Sirius hacia donde se encontraba el dueño del caldero chorreante.

-Esta bien Remus, tu ganas, deja de empujar... oye ya va siendo tiempo de que le digas a Evans tu secretito, ¿no?-El chico se dejaba empujar.

-No creo que sea un momento apropiado.-El de cabellos castaños y mirada ambarina suspiraba pesadamente.-Sale con James. Imagina que la tome contra el solo por ser mi amigo, no quiero ni pensarlo.-

-Moony, Evans no se ve que sea de ese tipo, y no creo sinceramente que deje de salir con James solo por apoyar a uno de sus amigos.-

-Lo dices tan fácil, pero, si los demás parientes de papá se alejaron de nosotros por mi culpa ¿que diría alguien como Lily:-

-Remus, yo no soy de tu familia, James no es de tu familia y Peter tampoco y te queremos igual, no veo por que Evans tiene que ser diferente.-Se había girado para ver de frente a su amigo.- Pero igual tu sabes, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, no es tonta y creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas tu a que lo descubra, recuerda que va a estar mas apegada a nosotros y a lo que hace James.-

-Pero...-

Por instantes se habían detenido en medio de aquella taberna, que se encontraba casi vacía en esos momentos, Sirius lo veía con determinación mientras que el, buscaba con la mirada a James y Lily que platicaban tranquilamente.

-Mira tu sabes lo que haces, ¿ok, yo solo te digo que lo mejor es que confíes en ella, no puede ser cualquier chica si James se ha fijado en ella habiendo tantas que se derriten por nosotros.- Tenia un aire de arrogancia en aquella ultima parte, pero dicha con tal gracia que solo podría decirse que tenia toda la razón sin llegar a ser un pesado.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Un suspiro salio de Remus.- Intentare decírselo primero a James a ver que le parece la idea...-

-Bueno ya es un comienzo.- Sirius dejaba de nuevo que el cabello le cayera sobre los ojos.- Bueno, hay que moverse, quiero ir a Gringotts a sacar un poco de mi dinero, hay ciertos artículos en Zonko que quiero comprar nada mas llegando el primer fin de semana a Hogsmade y que esperan ansiosos hacer rabiar a Flinch o ese pesado de Quejicus-

Remus suspiro, su amigo no tenia solución, desde hacia tiempo ya, James y Sirius se habían ganado a pulso la fama de bromistas de Hogwarts, todo una leyenda y en nada había ayudado que entre los cuatro merodeadores, como se hacían llamar, hicieran el mapa del merodeador, primero con la excusa de acompañarlo a pasear cuando se transformaba en licántropo y después con todas las intenciones de estar haciendo travesuras que según ellos eran inofensivas.

Después de haberse instalado y de que Remus hiciera todo lo posible para que Sirius no interrumpiera a James y a Lily por un rato, ambos chicos bajaron, era ya como medio día, todos decidieron comer algo e ir después a Gringotts, el banco más importante y seguro del callejón Diagon.

Estuvieron varios días paseando y divirtiéndose, visitando cada una de las tiendas que se encontraban en aquella calle, donde se veía de todo, las que mas llamaron su atención fueron aquellas donde se vendían artículos antiguos que según decían habían pertenecido a magos muy antiguos, James termino comprándole un anillo muy bello a Lily que a regañadientes lo acepto, mas que nada por que se sentía muy apenada, pero lo lindo del anillo y los ojos que le ponía James ante las negativas terminaron por convencerla.

Faltaban ya solo tres días para regresar a Hogwarts, ese día en especial, decidieron ir a Florean Fortescue, donde servían los mejores helados, ya que después irían a comprar los libros para ese año, disfrutaban de la vista que tenían cuando algo llamo su atención.

De entre la multitud una figura que se les hizo conocida resaltaba sobre los demás paseantes, y es que para aquel momento, las calles del callejón Diagon estaban llenas de gente del colegio de Hogwarts donde los alumnos llegaban para comprar los materiales que necesitarían.

-¡Hagrid, por aquí!-Se había levantado Sirius haciendo señas a manera de llamar la atención.

Un hombre de casi el doble de la estatura Standard, con una espesa barba negra al verlos saludo con una calida sonrisa que apenas podía verse entre la barba .Se acerco hacia a ellos para saludarlos.

-¡Hola, ¿haciendo las compras para este año?-

Rubeus Hagrid, era el guardián de las llaves del castillo de Hogwarts y cuidador del bosque prohibido, era un hombre de lo mas amable cuyo único defecto quizá era la extraña pasión que tenia por las criaturas peligrosas que según el, eran lindas y tiernas.

-Pues algo así, tenemos casi una semana y apenas vamos a comprar los libros para las clases y tu que haces por aquí, Hagrid?- Sirius lo miraba intrigado, pues era rarísimo que Hagrid dejara los patios del colegio salvo tuviera un encargo muy importante del profesor Dumbledore, el actual director del colegio, el cual era admirado y respetado por muchos.

-Si, se me ha encargado acompañar a la nueva profesora, es la primera vez que viene, el profesor Dumbledore, no desea que se pierda.-

Los chicos no habían prestado atención a la pequeña figura que acompañaba a Hagrid, fue hasta que este último la menciono que se percataron de que alguien más se encontraba ahí.

-¿Nueva profesora?- Lily finalmente hablaba, pues los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la mencionada nueva maestra.

Y es que no era para menos, no aparentaba tener mas de veinticinco años, su aspecto era de lo mas jovial, tenia un cabello rojizo, casi tirándole a un color cobrizo, el cual llevaba corto, muy corto y despeinado o al menos aparentando que así lo llevaba pues se veía el esfuerzo que se había tomado para arreglarlo de ese modo, de ojos celestes y de complexión delgada, tanto o mas bajita que Lily; no daba una apariencia de ser profesora.

-Si, mucho gusto soy Shrezda Kohazz .Llegue hace una semana al país y al colegio, pero tenia curiosidad por venir...-Sonreía de manera alegre.

-Si, pero la profesora dice tener un pésimo sentido de orientación, por lo que el profesor Dumbledore me ha encargado que la guíe un poco.- Hagrid decía esto casi como una confidencia para Lily.

-Y... ¿quienes son?-La profesora les seguía sonriendo.

-Ah, estos serán sus alumno, son de séptimo año, ellos pertenecen a...-Hagrid fue interrumpido.

-Déjame adivinar... mmm., si no me equivoco, son de Griffyndor, no se, me dan ese aire.-Los veía de manera divertida pues seguían los chicos con las bocas abiertas.- ¿Me equivoco?-Se dirigía a Lily.

-No, ¿gusta tomar asiento, profesora?-

-Encantada, pero solo un ratito, no quiero abusar del tiempo y paciencia del señor Hagrid, no le importaría, ¿verdad?.-

-Desde luego que no, en realidad se me apetece un helado, deje traerle uno también.-Hagrid entraba al establecimiento.

-Y ¿que materia es la que va a darnos?.-James finalmente salía del embobamiento.

-La única clase que queda sin maestro este año es la de Encantamientos, recuerda que la profesora Ling, se retiro el año pasado.-Remus seguía comiendo su helado al cabo de decir esto ultimo.

-Nop, se equivocan.-La profesora veía para todas direcciones, parecía encantada con el callejón Diagon.

-¿No, hasta donde se es la única clase que queda.-Sirius se volvía a sentar, aun lado de la maestra.

-Je, el profesor Flitwick, deja Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dijo que con dos años era suficiente para el, así que tomara Encantamientos y yo vengo a ocupar el puesto que deja el.-Decía esto como lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Usted, ¿usted nos va a dar defensa contra las artes oscuras?-Preguntaba Sirius como sorprendido.-Disculpe pero...-

-¿No doy la apariencia?-Sonreía ella como si nada.

-No es eso, mire al profesor Flitwick... es solo que...-James secundaba a Sirius.

-Vamos amigos, no querrán decir que por ser la profesora mujer no puede combatir.-Lupin decía esto mientras seguía en su helado.

-¿Piensas eso James, que una mujer no puede...—Lily veía inquisidoramente a Potter.

-Je, je, je, ni se apenen por pensar así, ni regañe al joven, varias veces me tope con ese tipo de incredulidad, mas que nada al hacerme auror, pero, creo que demostré lo contrario al recibirme antes que mis demás compañeros y con los mejores honores.-Una mirada perspicaz aparecía en la cara de la profesora .Shrezda.

James y Sirius se quedaron boquiabiertos, Lupin solo se dedico a observar y Lily la miraba como impresionada.

-Por eso digo que dejarse llevar por las apariencias es malo, por ejemplo, a mi ya me advirtieron de cuatro chicos en especifico, son buenos alumnos, los mejores de su clase, excelentes en quidditch, pero con el pequeño defecto de meterse en problemas.- Seguía mirándolos con algo de curiosidad, pues las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Lupin dejaba su helado de chocolate, para verla sorprendido, James y Sirius estaban entre orgullosos de la fama que tenían e intrigados, pues aquello les sonó como una especie de indrecta. Mientras que Lily solo suspiraba.

-Espere creo que se ha equivocado y la información que le han pasado esta muy mal.-Sirius se levantaba mientras hablaba de lo mas tranquilo.

-En serio, mira que me ha pasado los datos una muy buena fuente.-En el acto sacaba un libretita pequeña.-Si, mira.-Le daba la libreta a Sirius.

-Mmm, no le digo que este mal.- Sirius se la entregaba de vuelta.

-A ver... James Potter, cabello rebelde y de gafas, Sirius Black, cabello largo y ojos grises, excelentes alumnos, solo un poco traviesos, magníficos en quidditch, Remus J.Lupin, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, el mas tranquilo y educado del grupo, pone orden y Peter Pettigrew, bajito y llenito, sin ningún merito hasta el momento.-Los miraba a ellos y a la libreta.-No, si la descripción es exacta.-

-Le digo que no.-Sirius seguía insistiendo, solo que ahora se le unía James.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el.-

-¿Me pueden decir en que esta mal?-Los miraba intrigada y divertida.

-Era mejor que no les preguntara.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Lily.

-Es que esa descripción no hace justicia, les ha faltado decir que somos increíblemente guapos y perfectos y además James es el único que juega quidditch y Remus también nos acompaña en nuestras aventuras, así que no puede poner orden.-James y Sirius se turnaban para ir diciendo esto.

-Uf, no si la descripción es exacta, mira.-Le volvía a pasar la libreta a Sirius

-Ah... creo que si es exacta.-Sirius le pasaba la libreta a James.El cual no dijo nada y le paso la libreta a Remus el cual se ataco de la risa.

-¿Que dice?-Lily se colgaba del hombro de Lupin.

-Agrega que son un poquitin ególatras y describe a la perfección cada una de las reacciones y palabras que harían.-

Lily se ataco de la risa ante la mirada de rendición de Sirius y James.

-Lo ven, mis fuentes son confiables.-La mirada de la Profesora.Shrezda se clavo en el anillo de Lily.-Disculpa, ¿Evans verdad, ¿me muestras tu anillo?-

Lily con un poco de pena, se saco el anillo y lo entrego.

-Je, tal y como lo pensé...- Fue todo lo que dijo la profesora, acto seguido regreso el anillo a su dueña, mientras sonreía de manera muy curiosa, lo cual noto Lupin y Black.

-¿Pasa algo con ese anillo?-Sirius preguntaba, sabía que muy probablemente James no se había percatado de la sonrisa de la maestra y es que cuando Lily estaba cerca, el chico parecía perder toda inteligencia.

-No, para nada es que me pareció muy peculiar, la forma y el diseño que trae grabado no son muy comunes.-

-James me lo acaba de regalar casi, fue en una de la tiendas de por aquí.-

-Me imagino que ha de ser una de esas donde venden antigüedades.-

Sirius y Remus se dirigieron unas miradas bastante curiosas, parecía que se leían el pensamiento, pues después de eso, ambos dirigieron las miradas al anillo de Lily.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que me pase a retirar, el señor Hagrid ya viene de regreso con esos Helados y yo la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad por este lugar, hay muchas cosas que ver, no, bien muchachos, los veré el 1 de Septiembre en Hogwarts y señorita Evans, en Luna Llena, pida un deseo a la primera estrella que vea...-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Lily solo pensativa.

-Se le cumplirá cualquier cosa, así que piense bien lo que deseara.-

-Pero maestra... ¿y si no tengo un deseo que pedir?-

-Pues no lo hagas, pero cuando lo decidas, recuerda que debe de ser en noche de Luna Llena.-La maestra se giraba para encontrarse con Hagrid, que llevaba dos grandes Helados en cada mano, después de eso se marcharon del establecimiento.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-James como que todavía no reaccionaba muy bien, la nueva profesora estaba un poco loca.

-Eso fue nuestra nueva maestra, es algo peculiar en realidad...- Remus seguía viendo por donde se fueron minutos antes Hagrid y Shrezda.

-¿Peculiar, yo mas bien diría que lunática.

Remus guardo silencio ante el comentario de Sirius mientras se volvía a enfrascar en su helado.

Pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sentirse curioso, algo en esa maestra era muy peculiar.

-Oigan, tengo desde el año pasado que quiero preguntarles algo.-Lily sujetaba ahora a James del brazo.

-¿Si, que cosa es?-James se sentía como en las nubes, cuantas veces no deseo que Lily estuviera con el en Florean Fortescue, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila, en una cita romántica, claro aquello distaba mucho de una, pero estaba al menos al lado de su pelirroja.

-Pues me ha llamado mucho la atención... ¿por que se llaman de esa manera?-

-¿De esa manera, a que te refieres Evans?-

-Prongs, Padfoot o Moony?-

-Ah eso... pues eso... eso...-Sirius buscaba una buena excusa.-Eso te lo puede explicar James.- Como de costumbre le pasaba ahora el problema a su amigo, aunque claro, el que probablemente acabaría sacándolos del apuro era Remus.

-Pues, veras... seria mejor que Remus te lo explicara.-James, sabia el por que... pero y si le decía a Lily del mapa y del por que lo habían hecho en un principio, Moony ¿estaría feliz o se molestaría, era algo de lo que estaba seguro Lily se enteraría, pero...ella ¿lo entendería, si estaba seguro que si, pero la decisión de contarlo o no era de Remus...

-Pues...-Lupin se quedo pensativo por unos instantes las palabras de Sirius estaban girando en su mente...-Es un secreto... –Esa era la oportunidad, era el momento de decir su naturaleza a Evans.

Sirius se quedo expectante y James estaba nervioso, no sabia si el pobre castaño confiaría su secreto por gusto o solo por hacerle el favor a el.

-¿Un secreto, es algo que no pueden decirme.-

-Evans, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado... no puedes decirlo a nadie.-La mirada de Remus era seria, aunque la pelirroja noto un dejo de duda en los ojos ambarinos e inclusive un poco de miedo en ellos.-La razón de que nos llamemos así es por que...-

-¿Si?-

Suspiro pesadamente el castaño, no tenia el valor.

-Hicimos un mapa hace tiempo, en el esta todo Hogwarts, y como tiene un hechizo para localizar a todo aquel que este en el colegio y los secretos que se esconden. No podíamos utilizar nuestros nombres...-Sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica.

Lily ponía atención en aquello. Al momento en que Remus tocaba el pergamino y decía una frase, unas letras y figuras se dibujaron en aquel papel amarillento, donde se leía lo siguiente:

Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DE MERODEADOR

Una disculpa, acompañada de unas líneas que en forma de burla les decía que aun no se podía usar el mapa se apreciaba junto a esta frase.

Sirius solo suspiro y James se quedo pensativo.

-Vaya que esto es muy ingenioso, me han dejado sorprendida, no solo son bromistas, también son buenos magos.-Lily seguía examinando ese pergamino era muy peculiar pero al mismo tiempo interesante.-Je, pues entonces guardare su secreto, no se preocupen.-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos cosas que comprar.-Sirius se había levantado casi como resorte, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la tienda de libros.

-¿Sirius, te sientes bien amigo, me parece que no eres del tipo que se preocupa por comprar los libros.- James lo observaba muy atento.

-Me ofende que pienses eso de mi, yo que soy tan dedicado al estudio, creo me adelantare para ir ubicando los libros, ustedes disfruten de sus helados.-Sin mas se marcho dejando al de cabellos azabache boquiabierto, a Lily mirándolo raro y al castaño riendo al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-Sirius no deja de sorprenderme...-Había dicho Lily.

-No es para tanto, acaba de pasar Natsuki Lee.-El castaño se volvía a entretener en el helado de chocolate que comenzaba a dar muestras del clima.

-Ah, ya decía yo...-

-Je, así que ya llego Natsuki, quiero ir a saludarla.-

-Pero todavía no acabas tu nieve.- James hacia puchero. Pero la cara de la chica podía mas.-Esta bien, esta bien, vamos... vienes Moony?-

-No, creo que me quedare un poco mas, los alcanzare en el caldero chorreante, se me ha apetecido andar un rato solo.-

-Esta bien, como gustes.- James se quedo serio un momento al tiempo en que veía a su amigo.

-Estoy bien, en serio.-Movía la mano como para darle a entender.

-Remus, lo que sea puedes contárnoslo, se que apenas nos estamos conociendo bien, pero, considérame una amiga mas.-Lily lo había tomado de la mano, mientras le sonreía tiernamente. El chico no dijo nada, solo le regreso la sonrisa.-Bueno James, vamonos.-Lo jalaba mientras decía esto ultimo.

Remus solo los vio alejarse rumbo donde momentos antes el pelilargo de Black había desaparecido. Solo pensaba en las palabras de la pelirroja, se vio interrumpido al ver como la profesora Shrezda se acercaba de nuevo donde se encontraba el.

-Oh, cielos... llegue de nuevo a este lugar.-Rezongaba al ver a todos lados.

-Profesora...-Remus solo podía mirarla de manera divertida y es que la verdad era muy raro ver a un adulto tan despistado.

-Oh Lupin! – Exclamo alegremente.- ¿Estas solo? ¿Y tus amigos?-

-Bueno se adelantaron por los libros, quería quedarme a terminar esto.-Levantaba el helado.

-Vaya, es peligroso en realidad...- Miraba nerviosa a todas direcciones.

-¿Peligroso?-

-Ah, es que no te has percatado de...- Se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-¿Que si no me he percatado, a que se refiere profesora?-El comportamiento era raro hasta para el.

-ju., bueno, bueno, no importa, solo procura mantenerte cerca de tus amigos... no es algo de que preocuparse al menos no por ahora... vaya que eres despistado...-

El chico solo la miro, era muy peculiar la maestra, demasiado peculiar.

Después de batallar para ser atendidos por el encargado de la librería que solo se quejaba por unos libros perdidos... Los libros invisibles de la invisibilidad o algo así...todos regresaron al caldero chorreante, platicaron de manera amena y entre broma y broma se les fue el tiempo, había llegado la hora de dormir, James y Lily se decidieron a permanecer un rato mas y a pesar de los reniegos y suplicas de Sirius por quedarse un poco mas, Remus lo arrastro hasta el cuarto que compartirían.

-Mira que eres malo.-Se quejaba el de ojos grises al tiempo en que se cambiaba.-Solo quería amenizar un poco mas su velada.-

-Sirius, lo que tienes es que estas celoso. No pensabas tanto en amenizar la velada, Prongs ya supero esa etapa de estar como tonto frente a Lily...-Se quedo pensativo al ver la mirada de burla de Sirius.-Bueno, bueno, casi se le quita lo tonto frente a ella.-

-Ah, ya, como sea, mañana será otro día.-El pelilargo se recostaba en su cama viendo detenidamente al castaño que igual que el se alistaba para dormir ya.-Remus, estuviste apunto de decirle a Evans, ¿verdad?-

-Pensé que estaba listo, pero no fue así...-Remus veía de manera melancólica a su amigo.

-Ella lo entenderá, no tienes por que preocuparte, Evans tiene algo especial, lo se...-

-Se lo diré cuando sea el momento oportuno.-

-Cuando estés listo Remus.-Sirius veía al techo, sabía lo temeroso que llegaba a ser su amigo y no era para menos.

-Sabes, después de que se fueron vi. a la profesora Shrezda, andaba mas rara...-

-¿Mas de cuando la vimos?-Sirius se volteaba para verlo de forma burlona.

-Si, mas; me dijo cosas un poco extrañas...algo como que era un despistado y que tuviera cuidado, crees que ella...-Veía con algo de preocupación a su amigo.

-No, no creo que ella se diera cuenta, pero en lo de que eres un despistado no lo voy a negar para nada, eres un despistado de primera.- Lo veía de manera burlona.

-Hablo en serio.-

-Y yo, a James y a mi nos tomo casi dos años el saber por que desaparecías a cada rato, no creo que la profesora se diera cuenta solo por verte.- Sirius decía esto al tiempo en que se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana.

-Si, pero... tu mismo la escuchaste, es o fue auror, así que no le seria tan difícil el darse cuenta de mi condición y…

-Remus, si se tiene que dar cuenta no se daría cuenta solo por cruzar dos o tres palabras.-Ponía la cara como de estar perdiendo la paciencia.-El problema de todo es que te preocupas por todo, debes de relajarte un poco mas.-

-Creo que tienes razón...-Miraba algo entristecido al trigueño.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, no era mi intención...-

-No es nada... mejor nos dormimos ya, no quiero andar como zombi mañana...-

Sirius solo asintió, finalmente regresaba a la cama, antes de quedarse dormido estuvo pensando en la situación de su amigo, por mas que el lo pensara no podía ponerse en los zapatos del castaño, quizá y como otras veces le recrimino Remus a el y a James, ellos jamás sabrían el temor de ser un licántropo, ese miedo de ser rechazado u odiado por la gente, ellos jamás sabrían que sentía el...

Los días que les quedaban de vacaciones, la pasaron en largos paseos por el callejón Diagon y por Londres, miraban las cosas muggles con increíble curiosidad, claro que para Lily no era una novedad, Remus al haber estado tomando Estudios Muggles, tampoco se sorprendía tanto, pero si le llamaba la atención como algunos autores de los libros exageraban en algunas descripciones, como el siempre decía, no hay nada mejor que ver las cosas por uno mismo.

El primero de Septiembre los chicos se levantaron algo desvelados, pues la noche anterior la habían pasado jugando cartas y preparando las cosas para salir al día siguiente sin contratiempos.

El primero en despertarse fue Remus, pues el hambre lo estaba matando, por lo que nada mas se cambio bajo a comer, los siguientes en bajar fueron Lily y James que iban tomados de la mano.

-Buenos Dias.-Saludaba la pelirroja.

El castaño y la pelirroja se quedaron mirando a James que veía para todos lados, claro que exagerando el movimiento de la cabeza para hacerse notar.

-¿Sucede algo malo, James?-La chica lo miraba curiosamente.

-Nada malo, diría que extraño...-

-¿Extraño?-Remus y Lily

-Si, como que hay algo raro por aquí, ¿no les parece?-Seguía en su afán de ver para todos lados.

-Para de una vez que me estas desesperando, ¿a que te refieres?-Lily

-Miren.- Levantaba la mano de la cual traía a la ojiverde sujeta.-¿No les extraña?.-

-Que cosa, que la mano no lleve anillo aun?.-Remus examinaba lo que señalaba su amigo.

-No eso...es decir... por que dices eso!-James se ponía rojo.

-Pero que cosas dices.-La pelirroja se ruborizo mas que su actual novio

-¿Como que por que digo eso, si casi no se separan...-Veía la cara del pelinegro, al parecer lo quería matar con la mirada, así que haciendo caso omiso al rostro de su amigo siguió con la misma sonrisa amable.-Si no es por la falta de anillo, que es lo que tiene de extraño que Lily y tu anden de la mano.-

-¿No te parece que llevamos mucho así?.-

Los otros dos cayeron en cuenta de lo que decía James.

-Ahora que lo dices... falta Sirius, a batido record, no los deja así por más de tres segundos.-

-¿Se quedaría dormido?.-Lily miraba hacia las escaleras, pero el pelinegro no aparecía.

-¿No lo despertaste, sabes que no se levanta solo...-

-Lo olvide por completo... tenia tanta hambre que...-Remus se levanto, se veía que estaba apunto de ir al cuarto .

-Se que extrañan mi increíble presencia, pero vamos chicos tienen que dejarme descansar de vez en cuando.-Sirius aparecía venia entrando.-Niños, a tres metros de distancia...-Se metía entre Lily y James que lo veían de forma divertida, sabían que el de ojos grises solo lo hacia para molestar.

-Y donde te metiste, es raro en ti que te levantes temprano.-

-James, amigo mío... solo tengo una cosa que decir.-Hacia un silencio, mientras provocaba que los otros tres se interesaran e impacientaran. – Espero que hayan pedido ya el desayuno, por que me muero de hambre.-

Los tres solo suspiraron, sabían como era Black y que solo hablaría cuando el en verdad lo deseara.

El desayuno fue rápido, puesto que la hora de partida se acercaba, viajarían en trasporte muggle hasta la estación de King's Cross, por lo que no podían perder tiempo. El viaje hasta ahí, fue silencioso, mas que nada por la gente que los rodeaba, los miraban con gran interés. Cuando llegaron a al estación buscaron inmediatamente la oportunidad para pasar por el muro de los andenes 9 y 10.

De uno en uno pasaron, estaban en la estación nueve tres cuartos, nada mas llegando subieron al tren sabían por experiencia que este se llenaba y luego era muy difícil encontrar compartimentos vacíos.

-Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos, nada mas que reciba las instrucciones para este año me regreso.-Lupin estaba parado en la puerta de entrada.-Si pasa la señora del carrito me compran algo de...-

-Si, si, de chocolate... no te preocupes tendremos aquí tus ranas de chocolate y esas extrañas galletas de colores que tanto te gustan.-James, le sonreía

Remus se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse, pero se paro en seco, girandose en sus propios talones.

-Dénmelos...-

-¿Eh?.-Sirius y James se quedaron en blanco por unos segundos.

-Que me los den, sea lo que sea que tengan guardado para los de Slytherin, quiero que me lo den.-

-Remus... Moony, ¿tu crees que seriamos capaces de hacer algo contra esas pobres serpientes?.-Sirius usaba una de sus caras más inocentes.

-Oh, pero que poco nos conoces... y eso que eres nuestro amigo.-James utilizaba un tono de voz muy dolido mientras hacia como si se secara las lagrimas bajo los lentes y se tocaba el pecho.

-Por lo mismo de que somos amigos lo digo... vacíen los bolsillos.-

-¿Remus, que no puedes hacer como que no sabes nada?.-Sirius apretaba los bolsillos del pantalón.-Mira que ahora si me dolería, si te llego a entregar esto, lo fabricaron hace poco... me salieron muy caras para dártelas

-Además, no puedes actuar como si fueras prefecto aun, ni siquiera ha salido el tren.-James secundaba a Sirius.

-Pues que quede claro, nada mas poniéndose en marcha el tren vendré a quitarles lo que sea que traigan.-Sin más salio del compartimiento.

-Mmm, ¿que haremos?...-Repentinamente volteo a mirar a Lily. La cual reconoció esa mirada de inmediato.

-Ah, no, que ni se les ocurra, no pienso guardarles nada!.-La pelirroja se levantaba.-Es mas voy a buscar a Natsuki y las demás.-

-Bonita novia te conseguiste.-

-Cállate... mejor pensamos en que vamos a hacer.-

Ambos chicos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien entraba sigilosamente al compartimiento.

-Hola chicos!.-

Los aludidos dieron un respingo al notar la voz que estaba tras ellos.

-Profesora!.-

-Les molesta si me quedo aquí un rato, es que resulta que los demás alumnos se me quedan viendo medio raro, además de que son los únicos a los que conozco.-

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta que una idea pasó por la cabeza de Sirius.

-Profesora... seria un placer tenerla por aquí, disculpe si la molesto, pero, ¿no podría cuidarnos esto en su equipaje, es que en el mío ya no cabe nada y en el de James tampoco.-

-Oh, pero claro, deje mis maletas en otro lado pero si me lo dan con gusto se los guardo.-La profesora sonreía de forma amable. Mientras tomaba las cosas que Sirius le daba.

-¿Que estas pensando?.-James le decía esto ultimo en un susurro, puesto que la profesora Shrezda estaba distraída observando las pequeñas esferas que Sirius le entregaba.

-Son tan nuevas que no creo que sepa que son.-

-Je, en seguida regreso chicos.-Sin mas salio de ahí.

Claro que lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que antes de salir y al girarse tan rápido, una de las esferas que el pelinegro le dio y que llevaba en ese momento en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, salió lista para estrellarse en el suelo; cual no fue la mirada de horror de James y Sirius que al mismo tiempo trataron de saltar para atrapar la esfera, pero era demasiado tarde, esta se reventó y con las ventanillas cerradas y la puerta igual, el pequeño sitio se lleno de un olor bastante penetrante, tampoco ayudo en nada que ambos al pensar lo mismo se dejaran caer al mismo tiempo, por lo que estaban atorados, nada mas liberándose, abrieron las ventanillas y con un hechizo sencillo, sacaron la pestilencia, claro que eso no funciono para su ropa, por lo que tuvieron que cambiarse en ese mismo rato.

-Bueno... al menos vimos que si funcionan.-Sirius reía complacido.

-Mmm, si ese es el lado bueno... oye que vamos a hacer con el cabello, no creo que solo cambiar de ropa sirva!.-

-Fácil, utilizamos un Fregotego y ya!.-Decía el pelilargo como si nada.

-Ah no, yo paso, la ultima vez hiciste tres intentos y fallaste vilmente.-

-Oh, pero nada mas pasa una vez, mira.-Repentinamente sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la cabeza de James, el cual solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Ves, así de fácil.-Decía Sirius que veía como el cabello de James se llenaba de espuma.-Además quien dice que no me equivoque a propósito.-

James solo puso una cara de berrinche en lo que la espuma de jabón hacia su trabajo, mientras Black solo lo miraba con algo de burla, como esperando algo.

Repentinamente James reacciono y saco su varita, Sirius estaba encantado con la idea, y de la misma manera saco la suya.

Después de un largo rato, Remus regresaba donde se encontraban sus amigos, claro que al ir por el corredor se detuvo algo sorprendido, un gran numero de alumnos se concentraba en torno al lugar de su destino.

El castaño solo se golpeo la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba la varita, pidió que cada alumno regresara a su respectivo lugar y una vez que el corredor quedo vacío abrió la puerta corrediza, antes de que aquella masa llena de burbujas le tocara siquiera, ya estaba lanzando un hechizo para desaparecer toda la espuma de colores.

James y Sirius estaban atacados de la risa, mientras sostenían en lo alto las varitas, a penas estaba acabando de eliminar lo ultimo de la espuma el licántropo cuando sintió como los pelinegros lo llenaban de espuma por la espalda.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosos...¿ pero que ha pasado aquí?.-

-Nada interesante, fuera de que la profesora Shrezda nos tiro sin querer una de las sorpresitas que traía para los de Slytherin...-Sirius seguía riendo.

-Me quieren tomar el pelo con eso, ¿verdad?.-Remus lo miraba como escudriñando los rostros, sabia las expresiones que los caracterizaban a ambos.-Ahora resulta que la profesora Shrezda estaba aquí...-

-Te lo juro...-

James estaba por decir que era cierto cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

-Uf, ya regrese chicos, ¿en que estábamos antes de que me fuera?.-La profesora estaba sonriente y miraba para todos lados.-Vaya, se cambiaron muy rápido, casi la mayoría de los alumnos se esperan a casi llegar al colegio para ponerse el uniforme.-

Remus solo la miro sorprendido, para después mirar a sus amigos y darse por vencido, esa vez si les tenía que creer.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, y es que no es así cuando la estas pasando bien, los chicos estaban encantados con la profesora que tenia unas ocurrencias tremendas y Lily junto con las chicas habían pasado la mitad final del viaje en el compartimento de los merodeadores, jugando cartas, charlando y comiendo todo lo que compraron a la señora del carrito.

Finalmente el andén del colegio se divisaba por lo que la profesora había tenido que irse junto con las amigas de Lily, ya que esta última bajaría con James.

Sirius y Peter, bajaron primero, tenían que apartar algún carruaje, James aprovecho para platicar un rato mas con Lily y Remus tenia que esperar a que todos los de primer año bajaran para seguir a Hagrid, el cual se encontraba parado en el anden con una linterna y señalando el camino de los de primer año.

-Bueno, estamos de vuelta, este es nuestro ultimo año, así que hay que disfrutarlo a lo grande.-Sirius veía el paisaje, estaba la noche en una increíble calma, las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos y no había rastro alguno de la luna.

-Si... que nostalgia...- Lily sonreía de manera tierna.

-Pero yo creo que este será el mejor año de todos.-James apretaba la mano de la chica con mas fuerza.-Sirius, ¿no ves a Remus por ahí, como que se esta tardando mas de lo usual.-

-Si, ¿crees que sea bueno ir a buscarlo?.-

-Yo creo que a lo mejor no acaban de salir los de primer año...-

-Peter, lo que tu no quieres es salir a caminar mas.-Sirius estaba parado en la puerta, tenia medio cuerpo afuera del carruaje.-Y créeme que falta te hace...-Miraba al chico regordete, el cual llevaba una rana de chocolate a medio abrir.

-¿Tu crees que me hace falta ejercicio?.-Peter miraba a James.

-Pues la verdad solo un poco, pero no le hagas caso a Sirius, ya sabes como se pone cuando se preocupa...-

-Yo no me preocupo.- Sirius seguía parado, trataba de ver algo en medio de aquella oscuridad.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien.-Lily se paraba a su lado.

-Evans, no me molestes. Ahora regreso, voy a ver si ya viene.- El chico de un salto bajaba del carruaje.

-Creo que esta exagerando, siempre es lo mismo alguno de primero debe de estarse retrasando.-Peter terminaba de abrir la envoltura de la rana de chocolate.

-No lo creo, las barcazas que siempre guía Hagrid ya están saliendo.-Lily seguía mirando hacia fuera. Mientras que James al escuchar esto se levantaba del sitio donde estaba.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a... -Pero no termino la frase, habían comenzado a moverse.- Ni hablar, ustedes quédense aquí.-El chico de lentes se preparaba para saltar.

-Voy contigo...-Lily lo sostenía de la túnica.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes nos veremos en el gran comedor.-

-Pero... –

-Tenemos el mapa del merodeador.-James le guiñaba un ojo.-Peter tu quédate, hazle compañía a Lily.-

-Si.-El aludido, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse, al menos no en ese momento.

Sin mas, James salto, apartándose un poco al instante, pues los carruajes seguían en caravana avanzando. A un paso más o menos rápido llego a la estación, no veía ni rastro de Sirius ni de Remus se comenzaba a preocupar.

Cuando la figura de un perro de gran tamaño y de color negro aparecía.

-Sirius!.-James corría hasta su amigo.- ¿Que ha pasado y Remus?.-

El perro se transformo frente a su amigo.

-No estoy muy seguro... No lo vi. Por ningún lado, pensé que si me transformaba en perro podía seguir su rastro, pero, entonces te vi.-

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo...- James sacaba el mapa del merodeador.

-Hey, no creo que sea buena idea...- Sirius veía para todos lados.-Mejor vamonos así. Siento como si nos estuvieran viendo.-

-Bueno...-Volvía a guardar el pedazo de pergamino.

Caminaron un rato, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, mientras caminaban, iban iluminando el camino con las varitas, miraban todo lo que la luz les permitía, el más mínimo ruido les llamaba la atención, pero no se veía rastro alguno del castaño.

-¿Crees que se fue al colegio?.-

-Es lo mas probable... y tu y yo como tontos buscándolo...-Sirius seguía tratando de ver lo mas lejos posible.-Y me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

-No eres el único...-

Se espantaron un poco y con un rápido movimiento ya esgrimían las varitas en el aire ,estaban apunto de atacar al dueño de la voz.

-¿Que se supone que hacen aquí?.-Remus los veía entretenido.

-Mmm, no se, algo como buscándote...Dios que susto!-James se relajaba.

-¿A mi?.-Reía de manera tranquila.

-Si a ti, no venias y nos... Se preocupo Evans y James por ti.- Sirius lo veía de forma molesta.- Es de las pocas veces que eres un desconsiderado con otros, ¿que ha pasado?.-

-Pues... ¿traen el mapa?.- Remus se acercaba a ellos de forma lenta.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.-James sacaba el pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, miraba intrigado al licántropo.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eso creo.-Apuntaba ahora con su varita el pergamino.-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-

Se comenzaban a dibujar palabras en el pergamino.

-Cuando ya me dirigía con ustedes, me llego un olor a sangre... así que fui a ver que era o si alguien estaba herido... no encontré a nadie y el aroma se desvaneció...-Abría el mapa, buscando mas específicamente en el área donde se encontraban.-Cuando ya venia de regreso... sentí que alguien me observaba, pero...-

El mapa sencillamente no marcaba más que tres puntos, que tenían sus nombres.

-Nada, no hay nada... –Volvía a inspeccionar el mapa, buscando mas allá.

-Déjalo, a lo mejor solo fueron nervios, ya ves lo que ha pasado con James, le has dado un susto...-

-¿A mi, no fui el único Padfoot, según vi. Reaccionaste igual que yo!.-

-¿Yo, claro que no me asuste, me previne como cualquier auror haría.-

-Ahora hasta auror saliste, admite que te espantaste igual que yo!.- James se giraba para estar de frente a Sirius, mientras que Remus solo suspiraba.

-Travesura terminada!.-Guardaba el mapa en su bolsillo.-Vamonos ya, capaz y la profesora Mcgonagall nota nuestra ausencia.-

-Moony... –

-Va a ser un largo camino... – Sirius ahora veía el camino que tomaban los carruajes.

-No si vamos por el pasaje del espejo...-James suspiraba tranquilo.

-¿Estas loco, capaz y que al momento de llegar pasan por ahí los de ravenclaw, ni loco me arriesgo a que nos atrapen...-El licántropo comenzaba a caminar nada mas acabando de decir esto.

-Ay, a veces me dan ganas de matarlo.-Sirius le seguía.

-Te escuche, muévanse si quieren alcanzar cena.-

-Lo bueno es que es el prefecto!.-James reía.-¿Me pregunto que pasara si llega tarde, quien guiara a los de primer año?.- James veía a Sirius que le regresaba la misma expresión, su juego favorito: molestar a Remus!.

El castaño se paro en seco, segundos después ya se encontraba corriendo para la risa de James y de Sirius.

-Monsieur Padfoot, ¿usted cree que sea bueno ayudar a nuestro amigo en problemas?.-

-Oh, pero desde luego monsieur Prongs, claro que antes...-

-Será bueno hacerlo sufrir un rato!.-Los dos chicos decían esto ultimo juntos y riendo a carcajada abierta, para segundos después verse transformados en un gran ciervo y en un perro de color negro.

Ambos animales pasaron corriendo al lado de un Remus que los veía atónito.

-Hey, eso es trampa, no serian capaces de dejarme aquí solo, ¿verdad?.-El chico hacia intentos en vano por alcanzarlos, como recién era luna nueva, las cualidades de licántropo que tenia, dormían, así que por el momento solo era un chico común y corriente.-Amigos, no me dejen aquí!.-

Después de hacer que el pobre licántropo los siguiera por un rato, James que era el que tenia la figura mas grande, lo dejo subir en su lomo; a duras penas llegaron justo después de la cena, así que solo les toco juntarse con los demás alumnos que ya iban rumbo a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casa. Era una suerte que la profesora McGonagall no los descubriera, quizá por estar ocupada con la profesora Shrezda o sencillamente por que no se percato de su falta en el comedor; pero que mas daba, eran libres de cualquier castigo fuera la razón por la que fuera.

Una vez en la sala comun, los merodeadores se sentaron junto al fuego, mientras veían como los demás subían a los dormitorios, esperarían para ir a la cocina del colegio por comida.

-Que nochecita...-Sirius jugaba con una pelotilla de color rojizo que al agitarla y tirarla al aire soltaba un humo de color rojizo que tomaba la forma de algún animal, que era acompaña del sonido que este emitía.-Creo que se parece un poco a ti wormtail.-

-¿A mi?.-Peter se giraba a ver el animal que salía.

-Si es idéntico a ti...-

La figura de una rata aparecía.

-¿Que hacen, no piensan acostarse?.-Lily bajaba por la escalera, aun llevaba el uniforme puesto.

-Evans, pensábamos que ya estarías dormida... si sabias que rompes las reglas por estar despierta todavía ,¿no?.-Sirius volvía a agitar la pelota, pasándosela a James.

-Eso lo se, es que me quede un poco preocupada es todo.-Lily se sentaba entre James y Remus, puesto que Sirius estaba en un sillón junto a Peter.

-Y, ¿donde estabas Remus, estas bien?.-La chica lo veía de manera tierna.

-Pues... estoy bien, me retrase un poco por culpa de uno de los de primer año.-Remus le sonreía de manera amable. Los otros tres lo miraban incrédulos, no dejaban de sorprenderse, cuando se lo proponía, Remus era un experto para mentir de la manera más natural que existiera.-Siento haberlos preocupado... y además por mi culpa, ni cenaron.-

-Oh, pero eso no es cierto, les traje un poco de comida...- Con un movimiento de la varita que recién acababa de sacar, apareció una bolsa.- Les guarde un poco de la cena, la iba desapareciendo mientras la guardaba.-

-Lily, eres un ángel!.-Remus tomaba lo que se le ofrecía.

-James, te conseguiste una buena novia.-Sirius se acercaba.

-La mejor aunque lo dudes!.-

.-No sean aduladores!.Además somos amigos, ¿no?.- Lily los seguía mirando, Peter solo veía la comida. Por unos segundos Remus se había detenido, pensando en lo que la chica le decía, James junto a Sirius lo veían detenidamente.

Después de un rato de estar comiendo y charlando, la comida se termino y la primera en retirarse fue Lily, seguida de Peter, los otros tres seguían reposando la comida.

-Ah... bueno, le daremos uso a la capa a la próxima...- Sirius comenzaba a bostezar.

-Mañana comienzan las clases, deberíamos ir a dormir ya...-Remus.

-Si, estoy ansioso por ver como da las clases la profesora Shrezda, es que sigo sin creérmela...-

-Si... como que es demasiado despistada... será interesante.-El de ojos grises se estiraba.

-Pues, como siempre he dicho, no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias... esa maestra tiene algo extraño.-Remus parecía estar reflexionando.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que hablamos?.-Sirius dejaba de estar estirándose para ver más detenidamente al castaño.

-Es que... –El licántropo desviaba la mirada hacia James.

-Mmm... Ya me imagino de que hablan.-Se acercaba al castaño que estaba cabizbajo.- Es sobre¿ contarle o no a Lily?.-Ahora veía a su mejor amigo que le afirmaba con la mirada, pues Lupin evitaba verlo a los ojos.

-Es que... no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con Lily... yo se que...-Trataba de ordenar sus ideas, se sentía tan culpable.-yo se que... mi naturaleza... no es aceptada por muchas personas... y lo ultimo que quiero es que tu y Lily vayan a romper por mi culpa.-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?.-Le sonreía de manera tierna.

-James, no me vengas ahora con esa pregunta, te ha costado mucho que Lily te haga caso, desde que la viste dijiste que querías que fuera tu novia! –Remus le enfrentaba finalmente.

-Remus, aun cuando quiero mucho a Lily, si ella no los aceptara a ustedes por lo que son o como son... yo no andaría con ella.-

-Pero...-

-Si no los aceptara, es como si no me aceptara, además, ¿tu crees que yo andaría con alguien que no sabe valorar la amistad, Ustedes son como mis hermanos...-Luego se acercaba mas a Remus casi como si le estuviera diciendo algo en confidencia.-Bueno, Padfoot es como el hermano gorrón que nunca quise tener.-Le sonreía de manera sincera.

-Yo también te quiero amigo!.-Sirius le brincaba en la espalda.

Remus solo le sonreía.

-Mira Moony, ya te lo dije, la decisión final es tuya, no es obligatorio que le digas, ¿verdad, Prongs?.-

-Asi es, pero en caso de que decidas contárselo, quiero que sepas que no me avergüenza decir que eres mi amigo!.-James trataba de echar abajo a Sirius, el cual seguía pescado de su cuello.

-Pero...-Remus aun estaba renuente.

-Pero nada, ¿no ves lo que te esta dando a entender aquí Prongs, el confía en Evans, ya te lo dije, ella no puede ser cualquier chica si ya cautivo a este.-Le revolvía el cabello a su amigo al tiempo en que se bajaba de su espalda.

-Gracias amigos.- Remus se sonreía, seguía sin creer que fuera tanta su suerte, el tenerlos a ellos... era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, no quiero andar con ojeras, que pensarían mis fans!.-Sirius jalaba a sus dos amigos del cuello.

-¿Tus fans o Natsuki?.-

-Desde luego que mis fans, Prongs!.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas pero suelta ya que me lastimas.-

-No te quejes tanto, además ¿de quien es la culpa de que apenas nos vayamos a dormir?.-

-Pues mía no!.¿ Y desde cuando necesitas echarle la culpa a alguien por desvelarte?.-

-Por que siempre tienes que quitarle lo divertido a la vida, Moony

Los tres amigos subían por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartían junto con Peter, pues la noche aun era larga y las clases del día siguiente los esperaban ya. LOS MERODEADORES

Y La ultima aventura

De:Cat

¡Hola, antes que nada aclarar, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de su autora J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una admiradora mas de su trabajo, y que ha decidido escribir un fic de algunos de sus personajes (mas específicamente sobre los merodeadores), no tiene nada que ver con los libros, no quiero lucrar, ni nada por el estilo, solo divertirme un poco al escribir esta historia, ok?. Aclaro que hasta ahora solo he leído hasta el libro 5. Los cuales me hicieron el favor de prestarme.

La última semana de agosto, ese día en especial el sol iluminaba de manera gloriosa y una suave brisa se dejaba sentir; la mañana era tan agradable que la gente que se dirigía al trabajo lucia contenta. Entre aquella multitud, un chico alto de complexión delgada, cabello negro y despeinado, cuyos ojos avellana se escondían detrás de unas pequeñas y redondas gafas; se distinguía, no tanto por su apariencia, si no mas bien por lo que cargaba, un gran baúl, una pequeña bolsa de piel, una jaula donde una lechuza de color rojizo se tambaleaba tranquilamente y una especie de escoba al hombro, no parecía estarle causando mucho problema el cargar todo aquello, tanto así que hasta podría decirse esquivaba con facilidad a la gente de alrededor.

Finalmente llego a lo que parecía una taberna de mala muerte, de aspecto sucio y viejo, en cuyo letrero portaba el nombre del establecimiento: El Caldero Chorreante.

Cuantas veces no paso por el mismo lugar y es que en el fondo del establecimiento, se hallaba la entrada al callejón Diagon, un sitio como ningún otro en todo Londres, un lugar donde los magos como el, podían conseguir todo tipo de cosas mágicas y artilugio que ni en sueños gente normal y sin magia a la que ellos llamaban muggles, podría imaginarse. Al entrar se dirigió donde el dependiente, aun faltaba una hora para encontrarse con sus amigos, con los cuales, tres días antes se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse en ese mismo sitio, donde pasarían la ultima semana de vacaciones.

Después de instalarse en su habitación se recostó en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo, recordando los años pasados en Hogwarts, y es que este seria su ultimo año en el colegio, al no poder decidirse por una carrera en especifico, no dudo en matricularse en todas las materias que le parecieran importantes y es que el ciertamente podía darse ese lujo, era de los primeros en la clase, un excelente deportista y...

-Por Dios, James Potter!...¿nunca se te quitara lo vanidoso y ególatra?-Se había dicho a si mismo en voz alta.

Y no era para menos, pues casi seis años le tomo entender el por que no se había esforzado en conocer a aquella linda pelirroja que ahora le robaba el corazón, pero con suerte y un poco de ayuda, maduro lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo pesado que llegaba a ser en ratos, y lo mejor de todo, gracias a eso el sexto año fue una gloria para el, pues las circunstancias se dieron de tal manera que Lily Evans, lo conoció mejor, tanto que se estuvieron frecuentando en verano, el mejor de su vida, salvo por las veces que Sirius lo visitaba y se ponía en plan de molestar. Si; ¿como olvidarse de el?

Sirius Black, su mejor amigo en el mundo, casi un hermano el cual vivió dos años con el y su familia y ese ultimo verano se limito a visitarlo periódicamente, pues un tío del muchacho, Alphard, le heredo una fuerte cantidad de oro y se mudo, comenzando a vivir solo. ¿Exactamente que estuvo haciendo su amigo?... lo ignoraba, pues en ese aspecto, Sirius era muy reservado, aunque por los comentarios de Remus, se entero que el pelinegro trabajaba afanosamente y se la vivía contento.

Remus J.Lupin, otro de sus mejores amigos, solo tuvieron la oportunidad de verse una vez en todas las vacaciones, y es que el castaño tenia muchas ocupaciones y preocupaciones y no era para menos dada su condición, sus padres se habían vuelto de lo mas estrictos a medida que fue mordido por un hombre lobo y dado que esto era un tabú todavía, debía esforzarse por mantener oculta su naturaleza, pero a el y a Sirius no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo, Remus seguía siendo Remus y todas las aventuras que habían tenido fueron a causa de que Lupin era un licántropo. Pero aun tenía sus dudas de Peter Pettigrew y lo que opinaba de esto ultimo.

Peter Pettigrew, casi no tuvo noticias de el en el verano y la única contestación que había llegado de parte del chico era que los vería en el expreso a Hogwarts, pues al parecer estaba muy ocupado, lo cual James sabía que eso significaba que el chico estaba castigado, seguramente por alguna torpeza que hizo.

Miro el reloj de la pared, marcaba las once en punto no tardarían en llegar Lily, Sirius y Remus, ¿que harían llegando, exactamente no lo sabía, pero se moría de ganas por verlos. Al bajar, busco con la mirada en el lugar por si los veía, pero era muy pronto quizá, solo atino a sentarse y esperar, al cabo de cinco minutos, entraban un chico delgado y alto de cabello largo y negro que caía de forma elegante y desordenada sobre la cara de su dueño el cual reía amenamente, venia seguido de una chica bajita de cabellos rojizos y ojos verde esmeralda que platicaba amenamente con otro varón de cabello castaño y que si se veía alto, comparado con el trigueño se veía corto de estatura, cada uno cargando sus respectivos equipajes.

-¡Hey, Prongs! .-El de cabello negro agitaba la mano efusivo, al tiempo en que iba acortando la distancia entre uno y otro.-¡No sabes lo que te he extrañado!.-

-¡Suelta, Padfoot!.-Intentaba soltarse del abrazo que le daba el de cabellos negros con afán de molestarlo.-¿Que? …¡apenas nos vimos ayer!-

-Pero es que para mi ha sido como si fueran ¡años!-Seguía el otro mientras le revolvía el cabello.-Pero imagino que has de extrañarla mas a ella ¿no?-Señalaba ahora a la pelirroja que los veía de manera divertida.

-Hola, James.-Una sonrisa escapaba de los labios de ella.

-Hola, Lily... este... y… ¿como te ha ido?-

-Y… ¿como esperas que le haya ido, a penas la viste ayer.-El pelinegro se echaba un poco de cabello hacia atrás dejando unos ojos grises al descubierto, mientras lo veía con algo de picardía.

-Y tu ¿como sabes eso?-El castaño se giraba para verlo algo intrigado.

-Como que ¿como? Que los he visto a penas ayer por la tarde, era domingo, tenia a fuerza que ir a comer con mi mejor amigo.-Al decir esto tomaba al mencionado por el cuello al tiempo en que lo señalaba como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿A comer?-El castaño le veía con algo de incredulidad.

-Pero, Moony, ¿me crees tu capaz de querer interrumpir la cita adrede?-Ponía una cara de lo más angelical.

-Padfoot, yo solo me pregunto ¿si conoces tú eso que llaman celos al ser desplazado?-Remus lo veía inquisidoramente.-Pero ya, deja eso, vamos a ver si aun hay cuartos vacíos, Evans, dame tu equipaje, lo dejare en tu cuarto, es justo que estés con James un rato sin este.- Sonreía de una manera amable.

-Gracias, Lupin. -La chica fijaba sus ojos verdes en los del chico.

-Te he dicho que me digas solo Remus.- El de cabellos castaños, hacia un movimiento con su varita para encantar su equipaje y el de Lily, una de las ventajas de estar ya en séptimo año.

-Y yo te he dicho que me digas Lily.-

-Tu ganas, Lily, bueno regresamos en un momento.-Al decir esto empujo a Sirius hacia donde se encontraba el dueño del caldero chorreante.

-Esta bien Remus, tu ganas, deja de empujar... oye ya va siendo tiempo de que le digas a Evans tu secretito, ¿no?-El chico se dejaba empujar.

-No creo que sea un momento apropiado.-El de cabellos castaños y mirada ambarina suspiraba pesadamente.-Sale con James. Imagina que la tome contra el solo por ser mi amigo, no quiero ni pensarlo.-

-Moony, Evans no se ve que sea de ese tipo, y no creo sinceramente que deje de salir con James solo por apoyar a uno de sus amigos.-

-Lo dices tan fácil, pero, si los demás parientes de papá se alejaron de nosotros por mi culpa ¿que diría alguien como Lily:-

-Remus, yo no soy de tu familia, James no es de tu familia y Peter tampoco y te queremos igual, no veo por que Evans tiene que ser diferente.-Se había girado para ver de frente a su amigo.- Pero igual tu sabes, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, no es tonta y creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas tu a que lo descubra, recuerda que va a estar mas apegada a nosotros y a lo que hace James.-

-Pero...-

Por instantes se habían detenido en medio de aquella taberna, que se encontraba casi vacía en esos momentos, Sirius lo veía con determinación mientras que el, buscaba con la mirada a James y Lily que platicaban tranquilamente.

-Mira tu sabes lo que haces, ¿ok, yo solo te digo que lo mejor es que confíes en ella, no puede ser cualquier chica si James se ha fijado en ella habiendo tantas que se derriten por nosotros.- Tenia un aire de arrogancia en aquella ultima parte, pero dicha con tal gracia que solo podría decirse que tenia toda la razón sin llegar a ser un pesado.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- Un suspiro salio de Remus.- Intentare decírselo primero a James a ver que le parece la idea...-

-Bueno ya es un comienzo.- Sirius dejaba de nuevo que el cabello le cayera sobre los ojos.- Bueno, hay que moverse, quiero ir a Gringotts a sacar un poco de mi dinero, hay ciertos artículos en Zonko que quiero comprar nada mas llegando el primer fin de semana a Hogsmade y que esperan ansiosos hacer rabiar a Flinch o ese pesado de Quejicus-

Remus suspiro, su amigo no tenia solución, desde hacia tiempo ya, James y Sirius se habían ganado a pulso la fama de bromistas de Hogwarts, todo una leyenda y en nada había ayudado que entre los cuatro merodeadores, como se hacían llamar, hicieran el mapa del merodeador, primero con la excusa de acompañarlo a pasear cuando se transformaba en licántropo y después con todas las intenciones de estar haciendo travesuras que según ellos eran inofensivas.

Después de haberse instalado y de que Remus hiciera todo lo posible para que Sirius no interrumpiera a James y a Lily por un rato, ambos chicos bajaron, era ya como medio día, todos decidieron comer algo e ir después a Gringotts, el banco más importante y seguro del callejón Diagon.

Estuvieron varios días paseando y divirtiéndose, visitando cada una de las tiendas que se encontraban en aquella calle, donde se veía de todo, las que mas llamaron su atención fueron aquellas donde se vendían artículos antiguos que según decían habían pertenecido a magos muy antiguos, James termino comprándole un anillo muy bello a Lily que a regañadientes lo acepto, mas que nada por que se sentía muy apenada, pero lo lindo del anillo y los ojos que le ponía James ante las negativas terminaron por convencerla.

Faltaban ya solo tres días para regresar a Hogwarts, ese día en especial, decidieron ir a Florean Fortescue, donde servían los mejores helados, ya que después irían a comprar los libros para ese año, disfrutaban de la vista que tenían cuando algo llamo su atención.

De entre la multitud una figura que se les hizo conocida resaltaba sobre los demás paseantes, y es que para aquel momento, las calles del callejón Diagon estaban llenas de gente del colegio de Hogwarts donde los alumnos llegaban para comprar los materiales que necesitarían.

-¡Hagrid, por aquí!-Se había levantado Sirius haciendo señas a manera de llamar la atención.

Un hombre de casi el doble de la estatura Standard, con una espesa barba negra al verlos saludo con una calida sonrisa que apenas podía verse entre la barba .Se acerco hacia a ellos para saludarlos.

-¡Hola, ¿haciendo las compras para este año?-

Rubeus Hagrid, era el guardián de las llaves del castillo de Hogwarts y cuidador del bosque prohibido, era un hombre de lo mas amable cuyo único defecto quizá era la extraña pasión que tenia por las criaturas peligrosas que según el, eran lindas y tiernas.

-Pues algo así, tenemos casi una semana y apenas vamos a comprar los libros para las clases y tu que haces por aquí, Hagrid?- Sirius lo miraba intrigado, pues era rarísimo que Hagrid dejara los patios del colegio salvo tuviera un encargo muy importante del profesor Dumbledore, el actual director del colegio, el cual era admirado y respetado por muchos.

-Si, se me ha encargado acompañar a la nueva profesora, es la primera vez que viene, el profesor Dumbledore, no desea que se pierda.-

Los chicos no habían prestado atención a la pequeña figura que acompañaba a Hagrid, fue hasta que este último la menciono que se percataron de que alguien más se encontraba ahí.

-¿Nueva profesora?- Lily finalmente hablaba, pues los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la mencionada nueva maestra.

Y es que no era para menos, no aparentaba tener mas de veinticinco años, su aspecto era de lo mas jovial, tenia un cabello rojizo, casi tirándole a un color cobrizo, el cual llevaba corto, muy corto y despeinado o al menos aparentando que así lo llevaba pues se veía el esfuerzo que se había tomado para arreglarlo de ese modo, de ojos celestes y de complexión delgada, tanto o mas bajita que Lily; no daba una apariencia de ser profesora.

-Si, mucho gusto soy Shrezda Kohazz .Llegue hace una semana al país y al colegio, pero tenia curiosidad por venir...-Sonreía de manera alegre.

-Si, pero la profesora dice tener un pésimo sentido de orientación, por lo que el profesor Dumbledore me ha encargado que la guíe un poco.- Hagrid decía esto casi como una confidencia para Lily.

-Y... ¿quienes son?-La profesora les seguía sonriendo.

-Ah, estos serán sus alumno, son de séptimo año, ellos pertenecen a...-Hagrid fue interrumpido.

-Déjame adivinar... mmm., si no me equivoco, son de Griffyndor, no se, me dan ese aire.-Los veía de manera divertida pues seguían los chicos con las bocas abiertas.- ¿Me equivoco?-Se dirigía a Lily.

-No, ¿gusta tomar asiento, profesora?-

-Encantada, pero solo un ratito, no quiero abusar del tiempo y paciencia del señor Hagrid, no le importaría, ¿verdad?.-

-Desde luego que no, en realidad se me apetece un helado, deje traerle uno también.-Hagrid entraba al establecimiento.

-Y ¿que materia es la que va a darnos?.-James finalmente salía del embobamiento.

-La única clase que queda sin maestro este año es la de Encantamientos, recuerda que la profesora Ling, se retiro el año pasado.-Remus seguía comiendo su helado al cabo de decir esto ultimo.

-Nop, se equivocan.-La profesora veía para todas direcciones, parecía encantada con el callejón Diagon.

-¿No, hasta donde se es la única clase que queda.-Sirius se volvía a sentar, aun lado de la maestra.

-Je, el profesor Flitwick, deja Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, dijo que con dos años era suficiente para el, así que tomara Encantamientos y yo vengo a ocupar el puesto que deja el.-Decía esto como lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Usted, ¿usted nos va a dar defensa contra las artes oscuras?-Preguntaba Sirius como sorprendido.-Disculpe pero...-

-¿No doy la apariencia?-Sonreía ella como si nada.

-No es eso, mire al profesor Flitwick... es solo que...-James secundaba a Sirius.

-Vamos amigos, no querrán decir que por ser la profesora mujer no puede combatir.-Lupin decía esto mientras seguía en su helado.

-¿Piensas eso James, que una mujer no puede...—Lily veía inquisidoramente a Potter.

-Je, je, je, ni se apenen por pensar así, ni regañe al joven, varias veces me tope con ese tipo de incredulidad, mas que nada al hacerme auror, pero, creo que demostré lo contrario al recibirme antes que mis demás compañeros y con los mejores honores.-Una mirada perspicaz aparecía en la cara de la profesora .Shrezda.

James y Sirius se quedaron boquiabiertos, Lupin solo se dedico a observar y Lily la miraba como impresionada.

-Por eso digo que dejarse llevar por las apariencias es malo, por ejemplo, a mi ya me advirtieron de cuatro chicos en especifico, son buenos alumnos, los mejores de su clase, excelentes en quidditch, pero con el pequeño defecto de meterse en problemas.- Seguía mirándolos con algo de curiosidad, pues las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Lupin dejaba su helado de chocolate, para verla sorprendido, James y Sirius estaban entre orgullosos de la fama que tenían e intrigados, pues aquello les sonó como una especie de indrecta. Mientras que Lily solo suspiraba.

-Espere creo que se ha equivocado y la información que le han pasado esta muy mal.-Sirius se levantaba mientras hablaba de lo mas tranquilo.

-En serio, mira que me ha pasado los datos una muy buena fuente.-En el acto sacaba un libretita pequeña.-Si, mira.-Le daba la libreta a Sirius.

-Mmm, no le digo que este mal.- Sirius se la entregaba de vuelta.

-A ver... James Potter, cabello rebelde y de gafas, Sirius Black, cabello largo y ojos grises, excelentes alumnos, solo un poco traviesos, magníficos en quidditch, Remus J.Lupin, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, el mas tranquilo y educado del grupo, pone orden y Peter Pettigrew, bajito y llenito, sin ningún merito hasta el momento.-Los miraba a ellos y a la libreta.-No, si la descripción es exacta.-

-Le digo que no.-Sirius seguía insistiendo, solo que ahora se le unía James.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el.-

-¿Me pueden decir en que esta mal?-Los miraba intrigada y divertida.

-Era mejor que no les preguntara.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Lily.

-Es que esa descripción no hace justicia, les ha faltado decir que somos increíblemente guapos y perfectos y además James es el único que juega quidditch y Remus también nos acompaña en nuestras aventuras, así que no puede poner orden.-James y Sirius se turnaban para ir diciendo esto.

-Uf, no si la descripción es exacta, mira.-Le volvía a pasar la libreta a Sirius

-Ah... creo que si es exacta.-Sirius le pasaba la libreta a James.El cual no dijo nada y le paso la libreta a Remus el cual se ataco de la risa.

-¿Que dice?-Lily se colgaba del hombro de Lupin.

-Agrega que son un poquitin ególatras y describe a la perfección cada una de las reacciones y palabras que harían.-

Lily se ataco de la risa ante la mirada de rendición de Sirius y James.

-Lo ven, mis fuentes son confiables.-La mirada de la Profesora.Shrezda se clavo en el anillo de Lily.-Disculpa, ¿Evans verdad, ¿me muestras tu anillo?-

Lily con un poco de pena, se saco el anillo y lo entrego.

-Je, tal y como lo pensé...- Fue todo lo que dijo la profesora, acto seguido regreso el anillo a su dueña, mientras sonreía de manera muy curiosa, lo cual noto Lupin y Black.

-¿Pasa algo con ese anillo?-Sirius preguntaba, sabía que muy probablemente James no se había percatado de la sonrisa de la maestra y es que cuando Lily estaba cerca, el chico parecía perder toda inteligencia.

-No, para nada es que me pareció muy peculiar, la forma y el diseño que trae grabado no son muy comunes.-

-James me lo acaba de regalar casi, fue en una de la tiendas de por aquí.-

-Me imagino que ha de ser una de esas donde venden antigüedades.-

Sirius y Remus se dirigieron unas miradas bastante curiosas, parecía que se leían el pensamiento, pues después de eso, ambos dirigieron las miradas al anillo de Lily.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que me pase a retirar, el señor Hagrid ya viene de regreso con esos Helados y yo la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad por este lugar, hay muchas cosas que ver, no, bien muchachos, los veré el 1 de Septiembre en Hogwarts y señorita Evans, en Luna Llena, pida un deseo a la primera estrella que vea...-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Lily solo pensativa.

-Se le cumplirá cualquier cosa, así que piense bien lo que deseara.-

-Pero maestra... ¿y si no tengo un deseo que pedir?-

-Pues no lo hagas, pero cuando lo decidas, recuerda que debe de ser en noche de Luna Llena.-La maestra se giraba para encontrarse con Hagrid, que llevaba dos grandes Helados en cada mano, después de eso se marcharon del establecimiento.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-James como que todavía no reaccionaba muy bien, la nueva profesora estaba un poco loca.

-Eso fue nuestra nueva maestra, es algo peculiar en realidad...- Remus seguía viendo por donde se fueron minutos antes Hagrid y Shrezda.

-¿Peculiar, yo mas bien diría que lunática.

Remus guardo silencio ante el comentario de Sirius mientras se volvía a enfrascar en su helado.

Pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de sentirse curioso, algo en esa maestra era muy peculiar.

-Oigan, tengo desde el año pasado que quiero preguntarles algo.-Lily sujetaba ahora a James del brazo.

-¿Si, que cosa es?-James se sentía como en las nubes, cuantas veces no deseo que Lily estuviera con el en Florean Fortescue, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila, en una cita romántica, claro aquello distaba mucho de una, pero estaba al menos al lado de su pelirroja.

-Pues me ha llamado mucho la atención... ¿por que se llaman de esa manera?-

-¿De esa manera, a que te refieres Evans?-

-Prongs, Padfoot o Moony?-

-Ah eso... pues eso... eso...-Sirius buscaba una buena excusa.-Eso te lo puede explicar James.- Como de costumbre le pasaba ahora el problema a su amigo, aunque claro, el que probablemente acabaría sacándolos del apuro era Remus.

-Pues, veras... seria mejor que Remus te lo explicara.-James, sabia el por que... pero y si le decía a Lily del mapa y del por que lo habían hecho en un principio, Moony ¿estaría feliz o se molestaría, era algo de lo que estaba seguro Lily se enteraría, pero...ella ¿lo entendería, si estaba seguro que si, pero la decisión de contarlo o no era de Remus...

-Pues...-Lupin se quedo pensativo por unos instantes las palabras de Sirius estaban girando en su mente...-Es un secreto... –Esa era la oportunidad, era el momento de decir su naturaleza a Evans.

Sirius se quedo expectante y James estaba nervioso, no sabia si el pobre castaño confiaría su secreto por gusto o solo por hacerle el favor a el.

-¿Un secreto, es algo que no pueden decirme.-

-Evans, lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado... no puedes decirlo a nadie.-La mirada de Remus era seria, aunque la pelirroja noto un dejo de duda en los ojos ambarinos e inclusive un poco de miedo en ellos.-La razón de que nos llamemos así es por que...-

-¿Si?-

Suspiro pesadamente el castaño, no tenia el valor.

-Hicimos un mapa hace tiempo, en el esta todo Hogwarts, y como tiene un hechizo para localizar a todo aquel que este en el colegio y los secretos que se esconden. No podíamos utilizar nuestros nombres...-Sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de su túnica.

Lily ponía atención en aquello. Al momento en que Remus tocaba el pergamino y decía una frase, unas letras y figuras se dibujaron en aquel papel amarillento, donde se leía lo siguiente:

Los señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs

Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DE MERODEADOR

Una disculpa, acompañada de unas líneas que en forma de burla les decía que aun no se podía usar el mapa se apreciaba junto a esta frase.

Sirius solo suspiro y James se quedo pensativo.

-Vaya que esto es muy ingenioso, me han dejado sorprendida, no solo son bromistas, también son buenos magos.-Lily seguía examinando ese pergamino era muy peculiar pero al mismo tiempo interesante.-Je, pues entonces guardare su secreto, no se preocupen.-

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, tenemos cosas que comprar.-Sirius se había levantado casi como resorte, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la tienda de libros.

-¿Sirius, te sientes bien amigo, me parece que no eres del tipo que se preocupa por comprar los libros.- James lo observaba muy atento.

-Me ofende que pienses eso de mi, yo que soy tan dedicado al estudio, creo me adelantare para ir ubicando los libros, ustedes disfruten de sus helados.-Sin mas se marcho dejando al de cabellos azabache boquiabierto, a Lily mirándolo raro y al castaño riendo al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-Sirius no deja de sorprenderme...-Había dicho Lily.

-No es para tanto, acaba de pasar Natsuki Lee.-El castaño se volvía a entretener en el helado de chocolate que comenzaba a dar muestras del clima.

-Ah, ya decía yo...-

-Je, así que ya llego Natsuki, quiero ir a saludarla.-

-Pero todavía no acabas tu nieve.- James hacia puchero. Pero la cara de la chica podía mas.-Esta bien, esta bien, vamos... vienes Moony?-

-No, creo que me quedare un poco mas, los alcanzare en el caldero chorreante, se me ha apetecido andar un rato solo.-

-Esta bien, como gustes.- James se quedo serio un momento al tiempo en que veía a su amigo.

-Estoy bien, en serio.-Movía la mano como para darle a entender.

-Remus, lo que sea puedes contárnoslo, se que apenas nos estamos conociendo bien, pero, considérame una amiga mas.-Lily lo había tomado de la mano, mientras le sonreía tiernamente. El chico no dijo nada, solo le regreso la sonrisa.-Bueno James, vamonos.-Lo jalaba mientras decía esto ultimo.

Remus solo los vio alejarse rumbo donde momentos antes el pelilargo de Black había desaparecido. Solo pensaba en las palabras de la pelirroja, se vio interrumpido al ver como la profesora Shrezda se acercaba de nuevo donde se encontraba el.

-Oh, cielos... llegue de nuevo a este lugar.-Rezongaba al ver a todos lados.

-Profesora...-Remus solo podía mirarla de manera divertida y es que la verdad era muy raro ver a un adulto tan despistado.

-Oh Lupin! – Exclamo alegremente.- ¿Estas solo? ¿Y tus amigos?-

-Bueno se adelantaron por los libros, quería quedarme a terminar esto.-Levantaba el helado.

-Vaya, es peligroso en realidad...- Miraba nerviosa a todas direcciones.

-¿Peligroso?-

-Ah, es que no te has percatado de...- Se le quedo viendo sorprendida.

-¿Que si no me he percatado, a que se refiere profesora?-El comportamiento era raro hasta para el.

-ju., bueno, bueno, no importa, solo procura mantenerte cerca de tus amigos... no es algo de que preocuparse al menos no por ahora... vaya que eres despistado...-

El chico solo la miro, era muy peculiar la maestra, demasiado peculiar.

Después de batallar para ser atendidos por el encargado de la librería que solo se quejaba por unos libros perdidos... Los libros invisibles de la invisibilidad o algo así...todos regresaron al caldero chorreante, platicaron de manera amena y entre broma y broma se les fue el tiempo, había llegado la hora de dormir, James y Lily se decidieron a permanecer un rato mas y a pesar de los reniegos y suplicas de Sirius por quedarse un poco mas, Remus lo arrastro hasta el cuarto que compartirían.

-Mira que eres malo.-Se quejaba el de ojos grises al tiempo en que se cambiaba.-Solo quería amenizar un poco mas su velada.-

-Sirius, lo que tienes es que estas celoso. No pensabas tanto en amenizar la velada, Prongs ya supero esa etapa de estar como tonto frente a Lily...-Se quedo pensativo al ver la mirada de burla de Sirius.-Bueno, bueno, casi se le quita lo tonto frente a ella.-

-Ah, ya, como sea, mañana será otro día.-El pelilargo se recostaba en su cama viendo detenidamente al castaño que igual que el se alistaba para dormir ya.-Remus, estuviste apunto de decirle a Evans, ¿verdad?-

-Pensé que estaba listo, pero no fue así...-Remus veía de manera melancólica a su amigo.

-Ella lo entenderá, no tienes por que preocuparte, Evans tiene algo especial, lo se...-

-Se lo diré cuando sea el momento oportuno.-

-Cuando estés listo Remus.-Sirius veía al techo, sabía lo temeroso que llegaba a ser su amigo y no era para menos.

-Sabes, después de que se fueron vi. a la profesora Shrezda, andaba mas rara...-

-¿Mas de cuando la vimos?-Sirius se volteaba para verlo de forma burlona.

-Si, mas; me dijo cosas un poco extrañas...algo como que era un despistado y que tuviera cuidado, crees que ella...-Veía con algo de preocupación a su amigo.

-No, no creo que ella se diera cuenta, pero en lo de que eres un despistado no lo voy a negar para nada, eres un despistado de primera.- Lo veía de manera burlona.

-Hablo en serio.-

-Y yo, a James y a mi nos tomo casi dos años el saber por que desaparecías a cada rato, no creo que la profesora se diera cuenta solo por verte.- Sirius decía esto al tiempo en que se levantaba para acercarse a la ventana.

-Si, pero... tu mismo la escuchaste, es o fue auror, así que no le seria tan difícil el darse cuenta de mi condición y…

-Remus, si se tiene que dar cuenta no se daría cuenta solo por cruzar dos o tres palabras.-Ponía la cara como de estar perdiendo la paciencia.-El problema de todo es que te preocupas por todo, debes de relajarte un poco mas.-

-Creo que tienes razón...-Miraba algo entristecido al trigueño.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, no era mi intención...-

-No es nada... mejor nos dormimos ya, no quiero andar como zombi mañana...-

Sirius solo asintió, finalmente regresaba a la cama, antes de quedarse dormido estuvo pensando en la situación de su amigo, por mas que el lo pensara no podía ponerse en los zapatos del castaño, quizá y como otras veces le recrimino Remus a el y a James, ellos jamás sabrían el temor de ser un licántropo, ese miedo de ser rechazado u odiado por la gente, ellos jamás sabrían que sentía el...

Los días que les quedaban de vacaciones, la pasaron en largos paseos por el callejón Diagon y por Londres, miraban las cosas muggles con increíble curiosidad, claro que para Lily no era una novedad, Remus al haber estado tomando Estudios Muggles, tampoco se sorprendía tanto, pero si le llamaba la atención como algunos autores de los libros exageraban en algunas descripciones, como el siempre decía, no hay nada mejor que ver las cosas por uno mismo.

El primero de Septiembre los chicos se levantaron algo desvelados, pues la noche anterior la habían pasado jugando cartas y preparando las cosas para salir al día siguiente sin contratiempos.

El primero en despertarse fue Remus, pues el hambre lo estaba matando, por lo que nada mas se cambio bajo a comer, los siguientes en bajar fueron Lily y James que iban tomados de la mano.

-Buenos Dias.-Saludaba la pelirroja.

El castaño y la pelirroja se quedaron mirando a James que veía para todos lados, claro que exagerando el movimiento de la cabeza para hacerse notar.

-¿Sucede algo malo, James?-La chica lo miraba curiosamente.

-Nada malo, diría que extraño...-

-¿Extraño?-Remus y Lily

-Si, como que hay algo raro por aquí, ¿no les parece?-Seguía en su afán de ver para todos lados.

-Para de una vez que me estas desesperando, ¿a que te refieres?-Lily

-Miren.- Levantaba la mano de la cual traía a la ojiverde sujeta.-¿No les extraña?.-

-Que cosa, que la mano no lleve anillo aun?.-Remus examinaba lo que señalaba su amigo.

-No eso...es decir... por que dices eso!-James se ponía rojo.

-Pero que cosas dices.-La pelirroja se ruborizo mas que su actual novio

-¿Como que por que digo eso, si casi no se separan...-Veía la cara del pelinegro, al parecer lo quería matar con la mirada, así que haciendo caso omiso al rostro de su amigo siguió con la misma sonrisa amable.-Si no es por la falta de anillo, que es lo que tiene de extraño que Lily y tu anden de la mano.-

-¿No te parece que llevamos mucho así?.-

Los otros dos cayeron en cuenta de lo que decía James.

-Ahora que lo dices... falta Sirius, a batido record, no los deja así por más de tres segundos.-

-¿Se quedaría dormido?.-Lily miraba hacia las escaleras, pero el pelinegro no aparecía.

-¿No lo despertaste, sabes que no se levanta solo...-

-Lo olvide por completo... tenia tanta hambre que...-Remus se levanto, se veía que estaba apunto de ir al cuarto .

-Se que extrañan mi increíble presencia, pero vamos chicos tienen que dejarme descansar de vez en cuando.-Sirius aparecía venia entrando.-Niños, a tres metros de distancia...-Se metía entre Lily y James que lo veían de forma divertida, sabían que el de ojos grises solo lo hacia para molestar.

-Y donde te metiste, es raro en ti que te levantes temprano.-

-James, amigo mío... solo tengo una cosa que decir.-Hacia un silencio, mientras provocaba que los otros tres se interesaran e impacientaran. – Espero que hayan pedido ya el desayuno, por que me muero de hambre.-

Los tres solo suspiraron, sabían como era Black y que solo hablaría cuando el en verdad lo deseara.

El desayuno fue rápido, puesto que la hora de partida se acercaba, viajarían en trasporte muggle hasta la estación de King's Cross, por lo que no podían perder tiempo. El viaje hasta ahí, fue silencioso, mas que nada por la gente que los rodeaba, los miraban con gran interés. Cuando llegaron a al estación buscaron inmediatamente la oportunidad para pasar por el muro de los andenes 9 y 10.

De uno en uno pasaron, estaban en la estación nueve tres cuartos, nada mas llegando subieron al tren sabían por experiencia que este se llenaba y luego era muy difícil encontrar compartimentos vacíos.

-Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir al vagón de los prefectos, nada mas que reciba las instrucciones para este año me regreso.-Lupin estaba parado en la puerta de entrada.-Si pasa la señora del carrito me compran algo de...-

-Si, si, de chocolate... no te preocupes tendremos aquí tus ranas de chocolate y esas extrañas galletas de colores que tanto te gustan.-James, le sonreía

Remus se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse, pero se paro en seco, girandose en sus propios talones.

-Dénmelos...-

-¿Eh?.-Sirius y James se quedaron en blanco por unos segundos.

-Que me los den, sea lo que sea que tengan guardado para los de Slytherin, quiero que me lo den.-

-Remus... Moony, ¿tu crees que seriamos capaces de hacer algo contra esas pobres serpientes?.-Sirius usaba una de sus caras más inocentes.

-Oh, pero que poco nos conoces... y eso que eres nuestro amigo.-James utilizaba un tono de voz muy dolido mientras hacia como si se secara las lagrimas bajo los lentes y se tocaba el pecho.

-Por lo mismo de que somos amigos lo digo... vacíen los bolsillos.-

-¿Remus, que no puedes hacer como que no sabes nada?.-Sirius apretaba los bolsillos del pantalón.-Mira que ahora si me dolería, si te llego a entregar esto, lo fabricaron hace poco... me salieron muy caras para dártelas

-Además, no puedes actuar como si fueras prefecto aun, ni siquiera ha salido el tren.-James secundaba a Sirius.

-Pues que quede claro, nada mas poniéndose en marcha el tren vendré a quitarles lo que sea que traigan.-Sin más salio del compartimiento.

-Mmm, ¿que haremos?...-Repentinamente volteo a mirar a Lily. La cual reconoció esa mirada de inmediato.

-Ah, no, que ni se les ocurra, no pienso guardarles nada!.-La pelirroja se levantaba.-Es mas voy a buscar a Natsuki y las demás.-

-Bonita novia te conseguiste.-

-Cállate... mejor pensamos en que vamos a hacer.-

Ambos chicos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien entraba sigilosamente al compartimiento.

-Hola chicos!.-

Los aludidos dieron un respingo al notar la voz que estaba tras ellos.

-Profesora!.-

-Les molesta si me quedo aquí un rato, es que resulta que los demás alumnos se me quedan viendo medio raro, además de que son los únicos a los que conozco.-

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta que una idea pasó por la cabeza de Sirius.

-Profesora... seria un placer tenerla por aquí, disculpe si la molesto, pero, ¿no podría cuidarnos esto en su equipaje, es que en el mío ya no cabe nada y en el de James tampoco.-

-Oh, pero claro, deje mis maletas en otro lado pero si me lo dan con gusto se los guardo.-La profesora sonreía de forma amable. Mientras tomaba las cosas que Sirius le daba.

-¿Que estas pensando?.-James le decía esto ultimo en un susurro, puesto que la profesora Shrezda estaba distraída observando las pequeñas esferas que Sirius le entregaba.

-Son tan nuevas que no creo que sepa que son.-

-Je, en seguida regreso chicos.-Sin mas salio de ahí.

Claro que lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que antes de salir y al girarse tan rápido, una de las esferas que el pelinegro le dio y que llevaba en ese momento en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, salió lista para estrellarse en el suelo; cual no fue la mirada de horror de James y Sirius que al mismo tiempo trataron de saltar para atrapar la esfera, pero era demasiado tarde, esta se reventó y con las ventanillas cerradas y la puerta igual, el pequeño sitio se lleno de un olor bastante penetrante, tampoco ayudo en nada que ambos al pensar lo mismo se dejaran caer al mismo tiempo, por lo que estaban atorados, nada mas liberándose, abrieron las ventanillas y con un hechizo sencillo, sacaron la pestilencia, claro que eso no funciono para su ropa, por lo que tuvieron que cambiarse en ese mismo rato.

-Bueno... al menos vimos que si funcionan.-Sirius reía complacido.

-Mmm, si ese es el lado bueno... oye que vamos a hacer con el cabello, no creo que solo cambiar de ropa sirva!.-

-Fácil, utilizamos un Fregotego y ya!.-Decía el pelilargo como si nada.

-Ah no, yo paso, la ultima vez hiciste tres intentos y fallaste vilmente.-

-Oh, pero nada mas pasa una vez, mira.-Repentinamente sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la cabeza de James, el cual solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Ves, así de fácil.-Decía Sirius que veía como el cabello de James se llenaba de espuma.-Además quien dice que no me equivoque a propósito.-

James solo puso una cara de berrinche en lo que la espuma de jabón hacia su trabajo, mientras Black solo lo miraba con algo de burla, como esperando algo.

Repentinamente James reacciono y saco su varita, Sirius estaba encantado con la idea, y de la misma manera saco la suya.

Después de un largo rato, Remus regresaba donde se encontraban sus amigos, claro que al ir por el corredor se detuvo algo sorprendido, un gran numero de alumnos se concentraba en torno al lugar de su destino.

El castaño solo se golpeo la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba la varita, pidió que cada alumno regresara a su respectivo lugar y una vez que el corredor quedo vacío abrió la puerta corrediza, antes de que aquella masa llena de burbujas le tocara siquiera, ya estaba lanzando un hechizo para desaparecer toda la espuma de colores.

James y Sirius estaban atacados de la risa, mientras sostenían en lo alto las varitas, a penas estaba acabando de eliminar lo ultimo de la espuma el licántropo cuando sintió como los pelinegros lo llenaban de espuma por la espalda.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosos...¿ pero que ha pasado aquí?.-

-Nada interesante, fuera de que la profesora Shrezda nos tiro sin querer una de las sorpresitas que traía para los de Slytherin...-Sirius seguía riendo.

-Me quieren tomar el pelo con eso, ¿verdad?.-Remus lo miraba como escudriñando los rostros, sabia las expresiones que los caracterizaban a ambos.-Ahora resulta que la profesora Shrezda estaba aquí...-

-Te lo juro...-

James estaba por decir que era cierto cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

-Uf, ya regrese chicos, ¿en que estábamos antes de que me fuera?.-La profesora estaba sonriente y miraba para todos lados.-Vaya, se cambiaron muy rápido, casi la mayoría de los alumnos se esperan a casi llegar al colegio para ponerse el uniforme.-

Remus solo la miro sorprendido, para después mirar a sus amigos y darse por vencido, esa vez si les tenía que creer.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, y es que no es así cuando la estas pasando bien, los chicos estaban encantados con la profesora que tenia unas ocurrencias tremendas y Lily junto con las chicas habían pasado la mitad final del viaje en el compartimento de los merodeadores, jugando cartas, charlando y comiendo todo lo que compraron a la señora del carrito.

Finalmente el andén del colegio se divisaba por lo que la profesora había tenido que irse junto con las amigas de Lily, ya que esta última bajaría con James.

Sirius y Peter, bajaron primero, tenían que apartar algún carruaje, James aprovecho para platicar un rato mas con Lily y Remus tenia que esperar a que todos los de primer año bajaran para seguir a Hagrid, el cual se encontraba parado en el anden con una linterna y señalando el camino de los de primer año.

-Bueno, estamos de vuelta, este es nuestro ultimo año, así que hay que disfrutarlo a lo grande.-Sirius veía el paisaje, estaba la noche en una increíble calma, las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos y no había rastro alguno de la luna.

-Si... que nostalgia...- Lily sonreía de manera tierna.

-Pero yo creo que este será el mejor año de todos.-James apretaba la mano de la chica con mas fuerza.-Sirius, ¿no ves a Remus por ahí, como que se esta tardando mas de lo usual.-

-Si, ¿crees que sea bueno ir a buscarlo?.-

-Yo creo que a lo mejor no acaban de salir los de primer año...-

-Peter, lo que tu no quieres es salir a caminar mas.-Sirius estaba parado en la puerta, tenia medio cuerpo afuera del carruaje.-Y créeme que falta te hace...-Miraba al chico regordete, el cual llevaba una rana de chocolate a medio abrir.

-¿Tu crees que me hace falta ejercicio?.-Peter miraba a James.

-Pues la verdad solo un poco, pero no le hagas caso a Sirius, ya sabes como se pone cuando se preocupa...-

-Yo no me preocupo.- Sirius seguía parado, trataba de ver algo en medio de aquella oscuridad.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien.-Lily se paraba a su lado.

-Evans, no me molestes. Ahora regreso, voy a ver si ya viene.- El chico de un salto bajaba del carruaje.

-Creo que esta exagerando, siempre es lo mismo alguno de primero debe de estarse retrasando.-Peter terminaba de abrir la envoltura de la rana de chocolate.

-No lo creo, las barcazas que siempre guía Hagrid ya están saliendo.-Lily seguía mirando hacia fuera. Mientras que James al escuchar esto se levantaba del sitio donde estaba.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a... -Pero no termino la frase, habían comenzado a moverse.- Ni hablar, ustedes quédense aquí.-El chico de lentes se preparaba para saltar.

-Voy contigo...-Lily lo sostenía de la túnica.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes nos veremos en el gran comedor.-

-Pero... –

-Tenemos el mapa del merodeador.-James le guiñaba un ojo.-Peter tu quédate, hazle compañía a Lily.-

-Si.-El aludido, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantarse, al menos no en ese momento.

Sin mas, James salto, apartándose un poco al instante, pues los carruajes seguían en caravana avanzando. A un paso más o menos rápido llego a la estación, no veía ni rastro de Sirius ni de Remus se comenzaba a preocupar.

Cuando la figura de un perro de gran tamaño y de color negro aparecía.

-Sirius!.-James corría hasta su amigo.- ¿Que ha pasado y Remus?.-

El perro se transformo frente a su amigo.

-No estoy muy seguro... No lo vi. Por ningún lado, pensé que si me transformaba en perro podía seguir su rastro, pero, entonces te vi.-

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo...- James sacaba el mapa del merodeador.

-Hey, no creo que sea buena idea...- Sirius veía para todos lados.-Mejor vamonos así. Siento como si nos estuvieran viendo.-

-Bueno...-Volvía a guardar el pedazo de pergamino.

Caminaron un rato, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, mientras caminaban, iban iluminando el camino con las varitas, miraban todo lo que la luz les permitía, el más mínimo ruido les llamaba la atención, pero no se veía rastro alguno del castaño.

-¿Crees que se fue al colegio?.-

-Es lo mas probable... y tu y yo como tontos buscándolo...-Sirius seguía tratando de ver lo mas lejos posible.-Y me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

-No eres el único...-

Se espantaron un poco y con un rápido movimiento ya esgrimían las varitas en el aire ,estaban apunto de atacar al dueño de la voz.

-¿Que se supone que hacen aquí?.-Remus los veía entretenido.

-Mmm, no se, algo como buscándote...Dios que susto!-James se relajaba.

-¿A mi?.-Reía de manera tranquila.

-Si a ti, no venias y nos... Se preocupo Evans y James por ti.- Sirius lo veía de forma molesta.- Es de las pocas veces que eres un desconsiderado con otros, ¿que ha pasado?.-

-Pues... ¿traen el mapa?.- Remus se acercaba a ellos de forma lenta.

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.-James sacaba el pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica, miraba intrigado al licántropo.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Eso creo.-Apuntaba ahora con su varita el pergamino.-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-

Se comenzaban a dibujar palabras en el pergamino.

-Cuando ya me dirigía con ustedes, me llego un olor a sangre... así que fui a ver que era o si alguien estaba herido... no encontré a nadie y el aroma se desvaneció...-Abría el mapa, buscando mas específicamente en el área donde se encontraban.-Cuando ya venia de regreso... sentí que alguien me observaba, pero...-

El mapa sencillamente no marcaba más que tres puntos, que tenían sus nombres.

-Nada, no hay nada... –Volvía a inspeccionar el mapa, buscando mas allá.

-Déjalo, a lo mejor solo fueron nervios, ya ves lo que ha pasado con James, le has dado un susto...-

-¿A mi, no fui el único Padfoot, según vi. Reaccionaste igual que yo!.-

-¿Yo, claro que no me asuste, me previne como cualquier auror haría.-

-Ahora hasta auror saliste, admite que te espantaste igual que yo!.- James se giraba para estar de frente a Sirius, mientras que Remus solo suspiraba.

-Travesura terminada!.-Guardaba el mapa en su bolsillo.-Vamonos ya, capaz y la profesora Mcgonagall nota nuestra ausencia.-

-Moony... –

-Va a ser un largo camino... – Sirius ahora veía el camino que tomaban los carruajes.

-No si vamos por el pasaje del espejo...-James suspiraba tranquilo.

-¿Estas loco, capaz y que al momento de llegar pasan por ahí los de ravenclaw, ni loco me arriesgo a que nos atrapen...-El licántropo comenzaba a caminar nada mas acabando de decir esto.

-Ay, a veces me dan ganas de matarlo.-Sirius le seguía.

-Te escuche, muévanse si quieren alcanzar cena.-

-Lo bueno es que es el prefecto!.-James reía.-¿Me pregunto que pasara si llega tarde, quien guiara a los de primer año?.- James veía a Sirius que le regresaba la misma expresión, su juego favorito: molestar a Remus!.

El castaño se paro en seco, segundos después ya se encontraba corriendo para la risa de James y de Sirius.

-Monsieur Padfoot, ¿usted cree que sea bueno ayudar a nuestro amigo en problemas?.-

-Oh, pero desde luego monsieur Prongs, claro que antes...-

-Será bueno hacerlo sufrir un rato!.-Los dos chicos decían esto ultimo juntos y riendo a carcajada abierta, para segundos después verse transformados en un gran ciervo y en un perro de color negro.

Ambos animales pasaron corriendo al lado de un Remus que los veía atónito.

-Hey, eso es trampa, no serian capaces de dejarme aquí solo, ¿verdad?.-El chico hacia intentos en vano por alcanzarlos, como recién era luna nueva, las cualidades de licántropo que tenia, dormían, así que por el momento solo era un chico común y corriente.-Amigos, no me dejen aquí!.-

Después de hacer que el pobre licántropo los siguiera por un rato, James que era el que tenia la figura mas grande, lo dejo subir en su lomo; a duras penas llegaron justo después de la cena, así que solo les toco juntarse con los demás alumnos que ya iban rumbo a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casa. Era una suerte que la profesora McGonagall no los descubriera, quizá por estar ocupada con la profesora Shrezda o sencillamente por que no se percato de su falta en el comedor; pero que mas daba, eran libres de cualquier castigo fuera la razón por la que fuera.

Una vez en la sala comun, los merodeadores se sentaron junto al fuego, mientras veían como los demás subían a los dormitorios, esperarían para ir a la cocina del colegio por comida.

-Que nochecita...-Sirius jugaba con una pelotilla de color rojizo que al agitarla y tirarla al aire soltaba un humo de color rojizo que tomaba la forma de algún animal, que era acompaña del sonido que este emitía.-Creo que se parece un poco a ti wormtail.-

-¿A mi?.-Peter se giraba a ver el animal que salía.

-Si es idéntico a ti...-

La figura de una rata aparecía.

-¿Que hacen, no piensan acostarse?.-Lily bajaba por la escalera, aun llevaba el uniforme puesto.

-Evans, pensábamos que ya estarías dormida... si sabias que rompes las reglas por estar despierta todavía ,¿no?.-Sirius volvía a agitar la pelota, pasándosela a James.

-Eso lo se, es que me quede un poco preocupada es todo.-Lily se sentaba entre James y Remus, puesto que Sirius estaba en un sillón junto a Peter.

-Y, ¿donde estabas Remus, estas bien?.-La chica lo veía de manera tierna.

-Pues... estoy bien, me retrase un poco por culpa de uno de los de primer año.-Remus le sonreía de manera amable. Los otros tres lo miraban incrédulos, no dejaban de sorprenderse, cuando se lo proponía, Remus era un experto para mentir de la manera más natural que existiera.-Siento haberlos preocupado... y además por mi culpa, ni cenaron.-

-Oh, pero eso no es cierto, les traje un poco de comida...- Con un movimiento de la varita que recién acababa de sacar, apareció una bolsa.- Les guarde un poco de la cena, la iba desapareciendo mientras la guardaba.-

-Lily, eres un ángel!.-Remus tomaba lo que se le ofrecía.

-James, te conseguiste una buena novia.-Sirius se acercaba.

-La mejor aunque lo dudes!.-

.-No sean aduladores!.Además somos amigos, ¿no?.- Lily los seguía mirando, Peter solo veía la comida. Por unos segundos Remus se había detenido, pensando en lo que la chica le decía, James junto a Sirius lo veían detenidamente.

Después de un rato de estar comiendo y charlando, la comida se termino y la primera en retirarse fue Lily, seguida de Peter, los otros tres seguían reposando la comida.

-Ah... bueno, le daremos uso a la capa a la próxima...- Sirius comenzaba a bostezar.

-Mañana comienzan las clases, deberíamos ir a dormir ya...-Remus.

-Si, estoy ansioso por ver como da las clases la profesora Shrezda, es que sigo sin creérmela...-

-Si... como que es demasiado despistada... será interesante.-El de ojos grises se estiraba.

-Pues, como siempre he dicho, no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias... esa maestra tiene algo extraño.-Remus parecía estar reflexionando.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo que hablamos?.-Sirius dejaba de estar estirándose para ver más detenidamente al castaño.

-Es que... –El licántropo desviaba la mirada hacia James.

-Mmm... Ya me imagino de que hablan.-Se acercaba al castaño que estaba cabizbajo.- Es sobre¿ contarle o no a Lily?.-Ahora veía a su mejor amigo que le afirmaba con la mirada, pues Lupin evitaba verlo a los ojos.

-Es que... no quiero que vayas a tener problemas con Lily... yo se que...-Trataba de ordenar sus ideas, se sentía tan culpable.-yo se que... mi naturaleza... no es aceptada por muchas personas... y lo ultimo que quiero es que tu y Lily vayan a romper por mi culpa.-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?.-Le sonreía de manera tierna.

-James, no me vengas ahora con esa pregunta, te ha costado mucho que Lily te haga caso, desde que la viste dijiste que querías que fuera tu novia! –Remus le enfrentaba finalmente.

-Remus, aun cuando quiero mucho a Lily, si ella no los aceptara a ustedes por lo que son o como son... yo no andaría con ella.-

-Pero...-

-Si no los aceptara, es como si no me aceptara, además, ¿tu crees que yo andaría con alguien que no sabe valorar la amistad, Ustedes son como mis hermanos...-Luego se acercaba mas a Remus casi como si le estuviera diciendo algo en confidencia.-Bueno, Padfoot es como el hermano gorrón que nunca quise tener.-Le sonreía de manera sincera.

-Yo también te quiero amigo!.-Sirius le brincaba en la espalda.

Remus solo le sonreía.

-Mira Moony, ya te lo dije, la decisión final es tuya, no es obligatorio que le digas, ¿verdad, Prongs?.-

-Asi es, pero en caso de que decidas contárselo, quiero que sepas que no me avergüenza decir que eres mi amigo!.-James trataba de echar abajo a Sirius, el cual seguía pescado de su cuello.

-Pero...-Remus aun estaba renuente.

-Pero nada, ¿no ves lo que te esta dando a entender aquí Prongs, el confía en Evans, ya te lo dije, ella no puede ser cualquier chica si ya cautivo a este.-Le revolvía el cabello a su amigo al tiempo en que se bajaba de su espalda.

-Gracias amigos.- Remus se sonreía, seguía sin creer que fuera tanta su suerte, el tenerlos a ellos... era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya, no quiero andar con ojeras, que pensarían mis fans!.-Sirius jalaba a sus dos amigos del cuello.

-¿Tus fans o Natsuki?.-

-Desde luego que mis fans, Prongs!.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas pero suelta ya que me lastimas.-

-No te quejes tanto, además ¿de quien es la culpa de que apenas nos vayamos a dormir?.-

-Pues mía no!.¿ Y desde cuando necesitas echarle la culpa a alguien por desvelarte?.-

-Por que siempre tienes que quitarle lo divertido a la vida, Moony

Los tres amigos subían por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartían junto con Peter, pues la noche aun era larga y las clases del día siguiente los esperaban ya.

Que tal soy Awa y este fic es de mi amiga Cat espero que les guste y dejen su comentarios pues todo comentario nos ayuda a progresar!

Pueden comunicarse con Cat a o conmigo a me despido y feliz años nuevo!

Nos vemos el año que entra! u 


End file.
